The teen years
by Moviegirl05
Summary: We all know Sherman as innocent and always follows the rules. But now at his first year in high school things might change when he starts hanging out with the wrong group of people. Will he stop getting into trouble? How will it affect his and Penny's relationship? What about Mr. Peabody? Find out what happens in this story by reading it.
1. Chapter 1: So it begins

**A/N: I know I make way to many stories but like all the other stories this idea didn't want to leave my mind. I saw Mr. Peabody and Sherman in theaters and I have no regrets! It was so cute and had an amazing story line that always kept you interested. Here is the story R &amp; R please :). **

Mr. Peabody POV- 

Well, it's that time of year again. The day where my boy, Sherman, returns to school; but this year is different; he just isn't going to school. He is going to high school for the first time. Yesterday was his last day of summer break, and I'll be honest he wasn't very pleased about going to a new school after eight years in the elementary and junior high school. But once I told him that Penny; his close friend *air quotes*, would be going to that school too, he agreed to give it a try.

Speaking of my boy, it's almost seven o'clock, better go wake him up. Many things have changed with Sherman, but he is still the respectful son and caring friend that I know and love; even if sometimes he can have a bit of an attitude at times. But he is a teenager now; I guess I will have to accept that at times. "Sherman? Wake up, it's almost time for your first day of high school." I said trying to sound excited for him. "*Groan*…. It's too early." He complained and put one of his pillows atop of his head and turned his back to me. See what I mean by changed, before he would be up before me even.

"Now come on Sherman it won't be so bad. Think about it, in just four more years you'll be able to go to university and go for your dream of being a professional historian." I told him hoping it would help. "But Mr. Peabody, I don't want to go to a school where a bunch of people I don't know are going to make fun of me because of my looks, my scrawniness or my knowledge on history, science and math, etc,etc." He said with his back still turned to me. I sighed; this has been going on for the entire month of August and the first week of September. But I wasn't going to let him down easy this time.

"Well, I guess if you don't want to go, Penny will just have to make new friends by herself, maybe even new… boy. Friends." I saw him flinch a little at the sound of that. I felt bad about threatening him like this but I knew he really likes the Peterson's girl and it was one of the only ways to talk sense into him sometimes. "I'm up!" He replied instantly and got up to get dressed. I smirked. "Teenagers." I chuckled and left the room to check on breakfast.

Sherman POV- 

I got dressed in the clothes that Mr. Peabody bought me specifically for today. A simple plaid button shirt, jeans and new black converse sneakers; nothing special. Better than uniforms I guess. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my hair, my teeth and brush my hair again to make sure it doesn't go flat. "Sherman! Breakfast is ready, hurry!" I heard Mr. Peabody holler at the other end of the hall. "Coming!" I yelled back. I took one last look in the mirror, straighten my glasses and exited the bathroom to get my breakfast.

"And Sherman if you see someone in trouble never be afraid to go tell a teacher or principal. There nothing wrong with saying the right thing." Mr. Peabody was giving me tips again, and I was kind of, sort of listening. "I know Mr. Peabody." I said biting in a homemade croissant. "And when exams come along always remember to start studying two weeks before." "I know Mr. Peabody…" I told him maybe for the twentieth time in five minutes. "Don't sass back at teachers or principles, I don't want to have to go to school for bad news again. Speaking of which don't get into fights." He said sternly. I rolled my eyes. "I, Know, Mr. Peabody." I said with my teeth clenched. I was getting really impatient.

*Beep, beep*, my phone beeped signalling that I got a text. I picked it up to check it. "Sherman, you know how I feel about phones at the table." Mr. Peabody said not even looking up from the newspaper. I groaned annoyed, don't get me wrong I love my dad, but ever since the WABAC accident he's been more protective and it really started to get on my nerves since I was twelve, two years ago.

I checked the text that I got anyway.

To: Sherman

From: Penny

Hey :) can't wait to see you at school! I'll be waiting for you at the main entrance of the school.

I smiled down at the text. "Who's that?" Mr. Peabody asked still not looking away from the newspaper. I rolled my eyes again. "It's just Penny." I said calmly and put my phone back in my pocket after sending a quick reply to her. "Oh, that reminds me of something." Mr. Peabody said while finally looking up from the paper and looking back at me. I didn't like the look in his eyes and it worried me.

"Now, you and Penny are getting pretty serious; for fourteen years old anyway. And your feelings for each other are going to get stronger the older you guys get." He started. I knew where he was going with this. I do not want to go to that discussion again. "Peabody, please don't continue!" I pleaded getting really uncomfortable. "No no, you need to understand this. Now you two need to remember, since you're young and that stage of both your lives where things start to change with mood, body, feelings…" He continued.

I was just really grateful Penny wasn't here for this torture. I covered my ears with my hands and slammed my head on the table with humiliation. "Please stop, Mr. Peabody!" I pleaded. "But if in a couple of years you two decide it's time just remember to always be protected." "HEY ARENT WE GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled running away from the table and to the elevator, my hands still covering my ears and my face red with embarrassment. For the first time ever I wanted to go to this stupid school.

Mr. Peabody stopped talking and looked at the clock. "Oh my, you're right. Let's go." He said while grabbing the keys to our new 'car' and headed down the elevator. Our car is a small red car designed and made by Mr. Peabody himself. He made it when I was getting too big for the scooter. The steering wheel and pedals are closer and easier for him use while still being able to see in front of him; plus it's ecologically friendly. We drove there in silence. I started biting by fingernails; an annoying habit I do when I'm nervous. "There's nothing to be nervous about Sherman. It's just like your other school except no little kids and no uniforms." Mr. Peabody said noticing my anxiety. I just slowly nodded.

We arrived in front of the giant building in no time. The first thing I noticed was Penny at the top of the steps of the entrance looking as beautiful as ever. Wearing a simple pink dress, with a jean jacket and small healed shoes, her blonde hair flowing in the breeze; even the simple's outfits made her look like a model. "Well I'll see you after school Sherman; I got to get to a town meeting." Mr. Peabody said bringing me back to reality. "Alright see you later Mr. Peabody." I said and started getting out of the car. "I have a deep regard for you Sherman." He said before I stepped out. I chuckled. "I love you too Mr. Peabody." I said and closed the door behind me. I watched him drive off and then headed my way to meet up with Penny.

"Hey." I greeted. "Hi" She greeted walking over to me and taking my hand; oddly enough it made me feel a little less nervous. "You ready?" She asked with a warm smile. I looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "Ready as I'll ever be I guess." I took a deep breath and lead us inside the building to the next step of our lives.

**A/N: Like it? I don't know it's only the first chapter; I plan on putting the drama and intensity in later chapters. Thanks for reading. R &amp; R if you can take the time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Day one out of four years

**A/N: Hi, thanks for the great reviews :). I'm glad you like it. Here is the next chapter. **

Sherman POV- 

The instant I opened the doors the first thing I see is a long hallway, with a lot of stuck up looking older teenagers, lockers, paper airplanes flying around and bullies picking on the smaller and weaker teens. I looked at Penny worried and confused but trying not to look terrified. "I thought this was one of the top five high schools in New York!" I asked her with a shaky voice. She looked just as confused as I was. "Well, I guess its number five. And probably very close to six." She said while squeezing my hand.

I lead us to a table that said 'new student's schedule and locker numbers', where a very peppy girl was smiling like she slept with a hanger in her mouth. "Hi there new students, I'm Marcy the student body president. What are your names?" Marcy asked almost cheering in my opinion. "Um, I'm Penny Peterson." Penny answered and then looked at me. "And I'm Sherman Peabody." I said, still wondering if maybe Marcy drank a gallon of an energy drink for breakfast. "Alright awesome, I have your names right here, with your schedules and locker numbers and combinations. There's also stuff for your parents to look at about the school. And a list of the rules. Have a super first day and hope to see you again soon!" Marcy handed us a yellow envelope each and waved goodbye to us. Penny waved goodbye back (not as excited but just being polite) but I just sort of stared confused and I'll admit a little frightened by little miss pep.

Once we turned to the corner of the hall, I started laughing my butt off. "What's so funny?" Penny asked looking at me like I just turned insane. I tried to stop laughing but it didn't really work. "Are you kidding me did you see that girl? She looks so weird with that smile and voice. It almost sounds like she's talking to a baby." I said. Penny looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Don't say that I think she's just friendly and is just being nice. Anyway, check your schedule, how many classes do we have together?" She asked me while opening her own envelope. I looked down at mine and started opening it. Once we found our schedules in all the paper work, I looked at my classes and then Penny's and then mines again. "We have four out of six classes together." I tell her. "We have History, Science, Math and art together." She smiled and then started looking in the envelope again. She took out her locker information. "I have locker 379. Which one do you have?" She asked. I looked in the papers to find it. Once I got it, I closed my eyes before looking at it, hoping I would be close to Penny's locker.

But when I opened them my face dropped. "I have 413. Were like three hallways away." I said disappointed. She just shrugged. "We'll just find a place to meet up so we can walk to class together. Come on let's go check them out." She said and took my hand again. We walked to her locker first. It's right next to some big windows which gave the hallway a lot of light and is close to the cafeteria. "I'll come back here later we can go to yours now." She said and we walked over to my locker, that's pretty far from her locker like I said before. But it's not like where hers is either, where mine is the hallway looks kind of gloomy under the old school lights and it was really sketchy. "I guess this is one of there oldest halls. I mean look the lockers aren't even the same." I said looking at my locker which is kind of rusty and the navy blue paint was coming off.

"This sucks, why do they even put lockers in this part of the school. It's not even close to any of the homerooms." Penny said confused while I put my books and binders in the locker. "All the class rooms in the newer side are used for the classes. The rooms here are mostly used for storage." I say remembering that Mr. Peabody told me this a month ago when we visited the school. When I was done putting my books, hanging my schedule, a picture of me and Penny and a picture of me and Mr. Peabody, I shut my locker and sighed. "This is going to be the longest four years of my life." I say while banging my forehead on the rusted medal. Penny gave me a sympathetic smile and hugged me gently from behind. "You'll be fine Sherman. Listen, I have music first so I better go put my stuff in my locker. Do you wanna come or are you going to start searching for your class?" She asked.

I looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "I think I'll start looking for my first class, which would be French." I groaned. I don't really mind French but it just gets boring after a while. Penny giggled; she knew how annoyed I could get with different languages. "Well have fun; I'll see you in math class." She says and walks off. When she's out of sight, I smile, happy to know that nothing could go wrong between us anytime soon.

Penny POV- 

I feel so bad for Sherman; he doesn't want to be here at all. I will admit high school is pretty scary; especially this one. Once I got back to my locker I opened it and started putting my stuff in. Books, binders, mirror, picture of me and Sherman, schedule, a plastic shelf to put some necessities on, etc. While I was putting them in, my locker suddenly got shut. "Hey what's the big idea?" I ask the person who shut my locker.

I turned around to see a guy; about a year older than me at least, with slick black hair, brown eyes, way to perfect white teeth and he was wearing a leather jacket; it's like 40 degrees. He looks like some jock in a bad 80's film "Well the big idea in my mind is you, and I, on a date." He said with a smile. I looked at him disgusted. I could tell by the spark in his eyes that he was a player. "Sorry, *koff, koff, not sorry, koff koff*, but I'm happily with someone else." I replied trying to sound polite. "Oh, playing hard to get are we? Well, you'll come around, they always do." He said in almost a whisper, and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. What a creep!

I slapped his hand away and looked at him angrily. "Look mister big shot, I'm trying to be patient with you. But it's not working, so listen, I know people like you and I am not going to be fooled into your stupid little prince charming game." I told him and opened my locker again. "Listen, sweetheart-" "Don't call me that." "Alright, listen, your pretty hot, why not come with me to this party downtown this weekend." He asked leaning against the side of my locker; I wasn't even looking at him. "Like I told you," I turned to look at him seriously. "I, am, already, taken!" I tell him and pointed to the picture of Sherman and was about to say something else but thankfully the bell rang for first period. "Goodbye." I said while shutting my locker and walking away.

Mystery Guy POV-

"That chick is too hot for a guy like that." I said with clenched teeth once she was out of sight. I looked down from her locker, the picture she pointed at fell out. I stared at the picture of her and some auburn hair dude at the beach; probably from this summer. They look so happy. I mischievous smile formed my lips as I thought of a plan. "Not for long…" I say while ripping the picture in half and placing it in my back pocket."

**A/N: DUH DUH DUUUUHHHHHH! Don't worry you'll find out who the guy is soon. Hope you liked it, next chapter soon. (And I fixed chapter one, sorry that it was all in like one big paragraph) R&amp;R please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Two sides

**A/N: I usually don't update this fast but I want to write up my ideas before I lose them in my busy mind. Here is your next chapter. **

Sherman POV-

Penny and I just got out of our first math class and we already have to do ten problems for tomorrow; good thing we can understand it shouldn't take longer then 10 minutes. We walked back towards Penny's locker to get the next subjects binder but once she opened she let in a huge gasp.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked concerned thinking someone probably pulled a prank on her or something. "The picture of us when we went to the beach in Mexico! It's gone!" She said sadly. I sighed relieved. "That's it? I thought something was in your locker and scared you." She stared at me angry. "That is one of the best pictures of us! Where could it be?" She asked looking around her locker.

Suddenly she stopped, put her hands in fist and growled. I looked at her and chuckled; she looked insanely mad and it was kinda funny. "What?" I asked. She looked back at me and crossed her arms. "There was this creep bothering me when I was putting my stuff in my locker. He probably took it, so he could have a picture of me to stare at." She said and shuddered disgusted. But I didn't really hear anything after 'creep bothering me'. "Sorry, what? Some guy was flirting with you?" I asked trying to stay calm.

Penny's angry face softened, she looked at me calmly. "Don't worry Sherman, he wasn't my type and I'm already with you. I wouldn't want it any other way." She said while walking over to me and taking my hands and smiling. I looked at her and just by the look in her eyes I knew she was telling the truth. I smiled back, but our moment kind of got ruined. "Well aren't you two as cute as two kittens being cuddled by babies!" Someone; and I think I know who, squealed.

"Hi Marcy." Penny said politely and let go of my hands. I just looked at Marcy a little annoyed. "Sorry to interrupt but I just came to talk to Penny real quick." Marcy perked and walked over to Penny. "Do you have any experience in dance or gymnastics?" Marcy asked her. Penny looked surprised about the random question. "Uh, I've been taking gymnastics since I was eight but I quit last year. And I took baby ballet when I was three…" Penny said not looking to sure what to say. Marcy just gasped. "OMG! You would be perfect for the cheerleading squad girl! You should try out!" Marcy said jumping up and down like she had to pee really badly. "Oh, um I don't know Marcy… I've never really been into cheerleading and I don't know if I'll have the time…" Penny said honestly. Marcy put on a pouty face and started talking all whiny. "Oh, come on Pen, you need to! We could be besties, plus I'm head cheerleader so I can make sure you get in the squad." Marcy winked. She is so annoying it takes all my strength not to strangle her.

"Well, I don't know…" Penny hesitated. "Look, Pen, tryouts are on Friday. Just think about it. You have the look, you have the style, and I'm sure you'll have the moves. Later!" Marcy said while handing her a tryout sheet, waving goodbye and skipping away. Penny and I just stood there for a while not saying anything, I spoke first. "Did she just call you Pen?" I asked confused. "Uh huh…" Penny just nodded slowly and then looked at the page she was holding. "I don't know about this Sherman. Cheerleading? I think I would feel silly dancing around in a short squirt and yelling at the top of my lungs." She said while crinkling her nose. "I don't know either. But I guess what I suggest is go to tryout and see what it looks like and if you think it's too much don't tryout, and if it looks like something you can do tryout." I shrugged giving her the best advice I could.

She just glared at me. "You just want to see me in the cheer outfit." She said. I tried to look as innocent as I could. "What? No…" I said. She just rolled her eyes and pushed me playfully in the chest. I just laughed.

Nobody's POV-

Marcy walked to the back of the school, making sure no one was following her. Once she turned a corner she saw the guy she was suppose to meet. "Hey Shawn, I did what you asked me to do." She said to him while walking over. "Great, the plan is going smoothly." He said menacingly and lit a cigarette. "May I please know what the plan is exactly?" Marcy asked while lighting her own cigarette. "All you need to know is that those two lovebirds don't stand a chance. And once they split, Penny is all mine." Shawn said smirking. "So what's in it for me?" Marcy asked annoyed and insulted. "I'm doing like half of your plan and getting nothing?"

Shawn just rolled his eyes and breathed out the smoke of the cigarette. "Fine you want something. How about when I have Penny, you can go for the redhead." Shawn suggested and took another puff of nicotine. Marcy did the same and sighed out the smoke. "Deal; it'll be nice to have a smart boyfriend for once." She said and threw the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. "The student body president and head cheerleader shouldn't have to keep going out with guys from the football team. Plus I already went out with all of them so I don't have many other options." She said and flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Well then go out with the math geeks if you don't want someone dumb." Shawn said while throwing his cigarette to the ground and stepping on it. Marcy takes a gum and chews it. "I won't need to if I'm going to get Sherman." She grinned. "When are you going to start your half of the plan?" Shawn blew a bubble with his gum and let it pop before he spoke. "Tomorrow, tomorrow all shall fall for the couple."

**A/N: And now you know the name of the mystery dude. And figured out Marcy is also part of the devious plan. Every girl has two sides to herself and Marcy sure is one of them. Just to make sure you guys know Shawn and Marcy are my OC's and the rest of the characters belong to Dreamworks studios. But I may have more OC's later. Anyhow thanks for reading and for the great reviews :). **


	4. Chapter 4: Phone calls

**A/N: Hi sorry I didn't update as soon, internet was down. Just want to clarify that Sherman and Penny aren't going to get hurt; well not physically anyway… for now… I feel so evil but this is part of the story and whoever knows me knows that my stories usually finish in a happy ending; now on with the story. **

**Sherman**** POV- **

It's finally three o'clock! Thank the lord! After a bunch of classes, a boring school assembly and more classes, Penny and I got out of the 'hell' otherwise known as the school and met up with Mr. Peabody. I was glad to see him but at the same time I was mad at him for sending me to this place. Penny and I got in the car greeted by a very happy looking Peabody.

"And I presume the day went well?" he asked beaming and waging his tail. I just kind of glared at him; not enough for him to notice, as Penny answered. "Well, not exactly what we were expecting for a highly ranked high school." She answered trying not to sound rude. Peabody looked at both of us confused. "What are you talking about? This is where I went to high school, and it was the best year of my young age." He answered while starting the engine and driving out of the pick up lot.

That's why he wanted me to come here so bad! "Wait, Mr. Peabody did you just say best **year** of your young life? You were only here a year?" Penny asked surprised. I wasn't so surprised. "Why yes, I stayed here for a year and then went off to HarvardUniversity." He said proudly. "Well that one year must have been different than now because it's a real living hell!" I said angrily; but not exactly screaming. But Mr. Peabody still heard what I said. "Watch your language young man! Now look I know first days can seem very difficult but you'll get used to it, trust me." He said while stopping in front of Penny's' house.

"Well that's good to know Mr. Peabody. Thanks for the ride, see you tomorrow Sherman." She said while gently putting her hand comfortingly on my shoulder and then leaving. "Bye." I replied dryly and sunk into my seat. When Penny's around I don't feel as sulky talking about the school but now that she's gone I don't even want to think about it.

When we got home, I went into my bedroom to work on my homework. But I couldn't really concentrate; I kept thinking about the 'creep' who was flirting to Penny. I usually don't mind if guys talk to her; in a friendly way. But this guy was flirting with her and it makes me really nervous! What if other guys start flirting with her? What if Penny starts to like all the attention? What if she dumps me?! WHAT IF SHE COMPLETELY FORGETS ABOUT ME?! *_SNAP_*… I just broke my pencil….

"Okay, okay. I need to relax. I'm over reacting. Penny already told me she is happy with me and wouldn't want it any other way. She is my best friend and girlfriend. I'm not going to be jealous." I said quietly to myself and took a couple of deep breaths. "Sherman, supper is ready." I heard Mr. Peabody yell from the kitchen. Wait, what? I look at the clock on my phone; six o'clock already! Man, I was really distracted; I didn't even do half of my math problems. Oh well, I'll do them before bed. "Coming!" I yell back and head to the dinning room.

**Penny POV-**

After Mr. Peabody dropped me off I came straight to my room. Talk about a huge first day! Got asked out by some man whore, got asked to audition for the cheer squad and got a pile of homework. Not exactly how I imagined my first day. I didn't really feel like doing my homework, so I decided to pick my outfit for tomorrow and then paint my nails to match. I put on my music and went to raid my closet.

I kept thinking about that guy who was flirting with me today, he was so annoying. He wouldn't leave me alone even when I told him I was with Sherman. But after I left him at my locker I didn't see him again so maybe he got the hint once I got mad at him. "But he did probably take my picture of Sherman and me from my locker. Arg, what a creep!" I say tossing a top and a belt on my bed.

Once I found jeans I tossed them on my bed and looked at what I picked out. "Okay. White with pink flowers top, with white sparkly belt and dark blue jeans. I guess salmon colour nail polish should work fine with it." I say and go look in my basket of nail polishes. After finally finding the bottle, I go to my desk; that's suppose to be for homework but I just use it for my makeup now, and start taking off my old nail polish from today.

After I cleaned my nails I was going to start painting them but my phone started ringing. I picked it up confused; I didn't recognize the number and I doubt Sherman got a new phone. "Hello?" I say still confused. "Hey Hey Girl! Guess who?" The person squealed on the other end of the phone. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Hi, Marcy." I say as politely as I can, trying not to sound annoyed. "Pen, how have you been, I haven't talked to you in like forever!" Marcy said. I rolled my eyes again, she is so over reacting.

"Marcy, we talked this morning before History class, remember?" I say shaking the bottle of nail polish and opening it. "Oh right, silly me! Hahahaha!" She laughed. "Hang on a sec I'm going to put you on speaker." I tell her and press the speaker button. "Can you still hear me?" I ask secretly hoping she can't and that I would have to hang up. "Loud and clear!" She says happily. Crap. I set my phone down on my desk and start painting my right hand.

"So how did you even get my number?" I ask kind of scared. "Oh don't panic Pen, I'm the student body president, I know everything." She giggled. It still scared me thought. "Um…. Ok…. So is there a certain reason for why you called?" I ask still trying to figure out how she got my number. "Well, you know about cheer squad… did you make up your mind yet?" Marcy asked. "Oh, um no. I'm still debating, it's either that or book club." I say honestly. "Pen, come on you can read books anytime. But you won't always be able to be on cheerleading squad." Marcy whined. I sighed and blew on my right hand to dry the paint faster. "I know but I'm scared it'll take too much of my time. Me and Sherman always hang out on the weekends and I don't know how we would be able to if I'd be at practices all the time." I say and start painting my left hand. "Yeah but we only practice on weekends twice a month. The same time as the basketball and volleyball teams." Marcy says with a huff.

Then it hit me, I have an idea! "Uh, Marcy I really have to call Sherman so I'll talk to you later, okay?" I say ready to hang up. "Oh ok, see ya tomorrow Pen! Ttyl!" She said giggly. I just raised one of my eyebrows and sighed, who talks like this besides her. "Uh, sure… bye." I say hanging up.

**Nobody POV (again)-**

Marcy hung up and set her cell phone down on the table. Across the table, Shawn sat there with a Pepsi in his hand. "So how did you get her number anyway?" He asked taking a sip of his drink. "During the school assembly, I sat behind Sherman and Penny. When Sherman was almost half asleep I took his phone from his backpack and searched his contact list. I almost got busted though because right when I found the number, I remembered I had to go backstage and get ready to do my speech. I slipped his phone back in, and wrote it down quickly on my arm." Marcy said while lifting up the sleeve of her blazer, reviling Penny's number in blue pen.

"Sneaky, do you think Penny suspects anything?" Shawn asks while throwing his empty soda can in the trash. "I don't think so, she's smart but not that smart." Marcy said with a devious smile on her face. "Once Penny sees me looking all heroic, she'll be putty in my hands." Shawn said with a smile of confidence. "Heroic? What are you going to do?" Marcy asked confused. "You'll see this time by Friday. I got to run; now remember, all you got to do is keep Penny convinced in joining the cheer squad. I'll text you if anything else comes in mind." Shawn said while closing the door behind him. Marcy sat there in her empty kitchen grinning. "Can't wait to get my hands on Sherman."

Sherman lay in his bed half asleep with a history book next to him. When he was almost into dream land he heard his phone vibrate next to him. He opened his sleepy eyes and checked the caller ID. It was Penny. "Hey." He answered still kind of groggy. "Hi, sorry did I wake you?" Penny asked almost in a whisper not wanting to wake her parents. "Its fine I was only starting to fall asleep." Sherman answered also in a whisper tone while looking at his alarm clock; 11:30. "You sure, this can probably wait until tomorrow." Penny said. "No I want to talk to you I didn't text you this afternoon because I was doing homework and practicing fencing with Peabody so I feel kind of bad." Sherman said while scratching the back of his head. Penny giggled.

"Look you know the cheerleading thing I was offered?" Penny said. "Yeah?" Sherman asked a little confused of why she wanted to talk about it now. "Well, I was thinking of maybe trying out. But I don't want to have to cancel our plans if I just have to go to a stupid practice. But Marcy told me something very interesting…" Penny said. Sherman cringed at the mentioning of Marcy's name. "And what did the old box of sprinkles and unicorns tell you?" He asked. Penny laughed, and then told Sherman her idea.

**Sherman**** POV-**

"Join the volleyball team?" I ask. "Yeah, because the cheer squad, basketball and volleyball team all practice at the same time." Penny explained. I was a little confused. "How does that even work? Is the gym that big?" I asked. "Well I have gym class and yeah the gym is pretty big; almost the size of a football field but a little smaller at the same time. Plus, there's a small gymnastic room next to it with one of those bouncy floor thingy's and a bunch of gymnasium stuff. So I'm guessing that's where the cheer team would practice and then volleyball and basketball would just split the gym." Penny guessed. "So… are you in?" She asked hopefully.

I was really caught in the middle, I never played volleyball before, but I would be able to see Penny. Yet, what if I don't make it on the team, then what? But then again, Mr. Peabody could give me good tips on how to play volleyball. "Well…" I began but then. "Sherman." I turned my head slowly towards my door to see Mr. Peabody there with his arms crossed but he had a slight little smile on his face. I nervously smiled at him.

"Um… say hi to Peabody Penny." I say trying to joke around. "Hi, Mr. Peabody…" Penny says nervously. Peabody was trying so hard not to laugh I could tell. But he stayed serious. "Now you two its midnight and you have school tomorrow. Say goodnight and go to bed." Mr. Peabody demands. I sigh.

"Alright we got busted I'll see you tomorrow at school." I tell her. "Okay, can you come to my locker right away to tell me what you're going to do?" She asked. "Sure, goodnight." I say. "Goodnight; goodnight to you too Mr. Peabody." Penny said giggling. I laughed and hanged up. I looked back at Mr. Peabody who had his eyebrows raised in confusion. "She says goodnight to you too." I say innocently. He just chuckles and starts closing my door. "Go to sleep Sherman, goodnight." He says. I take off my glasses and yawn. "Goodnight." I say and shut my eyes.

**A/N: Marcy isn't exactly a box of sprinkles and unicorns but Sherman and Penny don't know that yet. Hope you liked this chapter and the cute little midnight call between the two love birds :). Sorry this one took a while but I will try to update again soon. (Cool this is my longest chapter!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Advice and help

**A/N: Hello, sorry this took a while I had a bad case of authors block.**

**Sherman**** POV- **

I woke up ten minutes before me alarm, I was going to try and get a little more rest but I decided to get up and ask Mr. Peabody what I should do about the volleyball thing. I walked into the kitchen rubbing my still sleepy eyes, and thankfully Mr. Peabody was already awake. "Sherman? My, you're up a little earlier than you usually are." He said a little surprised. I just shrugged. "No point of going back to sleep if you were going to wake me up in ten minutes anyway." I say and sit at the kitchen table. "I guess that is true." Mr. Peabody chuckles and cracking eggs in a bowl.

I waited a while before asking him. "So… Mr. Peabody, um, how much did you hear last night?" I asked. He stopped cooking to look at me with a weird expression on his face. "I was working on papers and got up to go to the bathroom and heard you say 'is the gym that big?'. For a second I thought you were talking in your sleep, but when I went to check on you I saw that you were on the phone. Now I don't mind you talking with Penny on the phone but on school nights it's not acceptable." He said and then went back to cooking. "What were you two talking about anyway?" He asked.

"Well, Penny got asked if she wants to be on the cheer squad, but she's not to sure because she says it'll take a lot of her time; and ours. But last night she told me the volleyball and basketball team practice on the same weekends." I started but Peabody interrupted me. "Wait a second here, are you telling me you want to be on the basketball team." He said a little worried. Didn't blame him, I saw the team play before and almost look like pro wrestlers. "Heavens no, Mr. Peabody! I would get pulverised in 10 seconds by my own team. I was thinking more volleyball." I said to him. He relaxed and smiled.

"Well, I see no harm in you joining the volleyball team. When are tryouts?" He asked while pouring batter in a pan. "Friday, just like basketball and cheerleading." I say. "Well then we four days to practice your skills. We start after school; now go get ready, breakfast will be ready soon." He says and starts cutting fruit. I sit there surprised; I didn't even have to ask him for help. "Ok, I'll be back in ten minutes." I say and go get ready for school; hooray… *sarcastic*.

**Penny POV-**

Its 8:40 and Sherman isn't here yet. "I hope he gets here before…" but I wasn't able to finish before someone grabbed me by my arm. "Hey! Was up?" Marcy squealed; she talks like that way to much. "Hi Marcy, how are you?" I ask just being polite. "Nothing just got back from a meeting and decided I would come visit my BFF at her locker." She says and flips her hair. "And who is that?" I ask wondering who would be best friends with this girl. "You silly, hahaha." She laughs and slaps my arm playfully; but hard. "Ow! Wait what?" I ask while rubbing my arm.

"Yeah, we are so like sisters, we have so much in common." She says while putting her arm around my shoulder. I felt really uncomfortable. "Um… Marcy, sorry but I barely know you and you barely know me. So… that doesn't really mean were friends." I say as politely as possible. She just looks at me for a while than burst out laughing again. "Oh Pen you are so funny." She says.

"Uh, hi?" I hear someone say behind me. I turn around and smile. "Hey." I say and throw my arms around Sherman. He hugged me back. "I hope you didn't get in trouble last night." I say while looking at him. He shrugs and smiles. "Nah, he just told me not to do it again." I sigh relieved. "Thank goodness I felt bad." I say. "So… did you think about it?" I ask. He smiles again and nods. "Yeah and… I'm going to do it." He says with a grin. I squeal and hug him again. "Wait, excuse me? What did I miss here?" Marcy asked confused, I completely forgot she was there.

"Oh, last night when you called you gave me the great idea that if I join the cheer squad maybe Sherman could tryout for the male volleyball team. So then we don't have to worry that we won't be spending lest time together." I explain to Marcy. She had a weird expression on her face that looked like a mix of anger and worry, but it was only for a split second then it turned into one of her smiles again. "Oh well isn't that fantastic! It'll be great for you two love bird. Well, I got to get to class, oh Pen come here for a sec though." She said and led me to the end of the lockers and told Sherman to stay at mine.

"You may not know a lot about me, but I know a lot about you." She says almost threateningly but then gives me an innocent smile and sashayed away. I stood there kind of creped out, what did she mean by that? I walk back over to Sherman who looked beyond confused; just like me. "Uh… what was that all about?" Sherman asks while taking my hand. "I honestly have no idea." I say while looking back to where Marcy and I were.

**A/N: Sorry that this is short but it's all I got. This is technically suppose to be the end of the chapter but here is a little extra of Sherman and Mr. Peabody practicing volleyball that night; just a little something kind of funny after all that creepy Marcy stuff. **

**_Extra- _**

**Mr. Peabody POV-**

"Alright Sherman do you remember what to do?" I ask Sherman. We are in the empty tennis court of our penthouse building practicing for Sherman tryout Friday. "Yep." He says at the other end of the court. I throw the ball in the air and serve it. "Now Sherman!" I tell him. He bends his knees and bumps the ball passing it back to me. I bump it back. He runs over to the ball and volleys it over the net, I bump it again. Then Sherman jumps and spikes the ball to the ground. "Very good Sherman; and on the first day of training." I say while picking up the ball.

"Thanks Mr. Peabody, I just hope I'll be able to play this good during tryouts." He says while sitting on the ground to take a break. "You will do fantastic. You know why?" I ask him while passing him the ball. He catches it and looks at me questionably. "Why?" he asks. "Because you have a dad that's going to make sure you are ready and is going to do great at tryouts. And make sure you are able to be with Penny on weekend practices." I wink at him when I say the last part, teasing him. He blushes and rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Well I'm not doing this just for Penny. I mean, yes I am doing this for her and I but also for the experience of being on an after school activity and trying a new experience." He said kind of lying. "Yeah, yeah keep on talking lover boy." I tease him. "Mr. Peabody, please…" He whines while blushing more. I laugh. "Come on let's go eat supper before your face gets as red as the ketchup." I say while he gets up and follows me towards the doors.

**A/N: Tada wasn't that cute in so many ways :). Ok see you next chapter! R &amp; R please. **


	6. Chapter 6: New friends and date day

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait.**

Sherman POV-  
"Two more days until Friday… two more days…" I keep saying to myself silently, it's Wednesday afternoon and I'm in my last class (French) before the final bell. I tapped my fingers impatiently on my desk and stare at the clock; I just want to get this class over with so I can leave. "Bonjour, is this seat taken?" I look up at this guy with slick black hair and a leather jacket smiling down at me and pointing at the empty seat next to me. "Uh, no. Go ahead." I say and he sits next to me.

"My names Shawn by the way; what's yours?" He asks while gesturing his hand out to me. "Sherman." I say and shake his hand politely. "Nice to meet you Sherman." He says and takes out a binder from his backpack. "So, how come I haven't seen you in this class before?" I ask curious. "I switched here from gym, wasn't my thing." He says and kicks his feet up on the desk. "Really? I kind of regret not taking gym…" I say and cross my arms.

Shawn chuckles. "It's basically doing laps and flexibility, no thank you! I rather play sports." I look at him for a while, he looks so familiar but I can't put my finger on it. "What grade you in?" Shawn asks me. "Nine." I say. He looks at me and then grins. "You're with that Penny Peterson girl right?" he asks. I can tell I'm blushing a little and that a goofy smile was on my face. "Ye...yeah." I stutter smiling more and looking at the ground. "Yeah, she's pretty hot; a real prize." He says. My smile disappears and I look at him kind of confused, what was he implying.

The teacher suddenly walked in and started writing on the board. For a while neither Shawn nor I said anything. But five minutes before the bell he turned to me and said. "You know Sherman you seem pretty cool, we should hang out some time." The bell rang before I could answer him. "Well, see you tomorrow." He smiled and waved while walking away in the crowd.

I just stood there confused. "Did I just make a new friend?" I ask myself. I decided to just shrug it off and walk off to meet Penny at her locker.

Penny POV-  
"Uhg! I hate having gym last period, I always feel gross and sweaty then I have to walk in the hot sun." I complained while spraying body spray on myself. We just finished gym class and we ran so many laps I lost count, now I'm in the girl's locker room getting dressed quick because Sherman is probably already waiting for me and I'm not there. "I guess it's better to have it last period than the first." A girl named Erika; who's in my gym and science class, says while shrugging. I giggle and nod. "I guess your right but it's still annoying." I say.

"Would you rather be doing laps or learning about how to dissect rats?" Another girl named Trisha; who's in music, history and gym with us asked jokingly. I laughed. "I think I'd rather practice guitar and singing in the music class like yesterday." I said remembering about something funny that happened in that class yesterday. Me and Trisha started laughing and telling Erika what happened but we got interrupted by the final bell.

"Aw boo! Were goanna miss the bus Trisha, hurry!" Erika said while grabbing her backpack and heading towards the door. "See you tomorrow Penny!" She said while running off. "See ya later." Trisha said while grabbing her own bag and following Erika. "Bye." I replied smiling. I don't know if I can consider them friends yet but I love talking to them and they're awesome.

I smoothed out my pink skirt and purple shirt and started looking for my shoes. "Where did I leave them?" I asked myself while looking under the benches. "Looking for theses?" Someone said behind me. I swear I jumped five feet up in the air and squeaked like a mouse. I turned around while holding my hand against my beating heart.

"Jeez, Sherman don't scare me like that!" I say while stomping over to him and grapping my shoes. "Sorry, I thought you would have heard me come in." He said laughing a little. "How did you even get in here this is the girls locker room!" I said kind of mad. "Oh please, I made sure everyone was out and I knew you would be dressed. And besides don't forget about that time in 6th grade…" He said holding back his laughter. I blushed and punched him in the shoulder. "That was because one of the boys hid my ipod in there and I had to get it back." I said defensively.

"You still saw me and Marcus with no shirts on." He said and started laughing at my blushing that was getting redder and redder per second.

"Anyway, the only reason I came here was because you weren't at your locker and I waited a while and you weren't coming. So I came to see what was keeping you." He said scratching behind his ear embarrassed. I smiled at him. "Well, thanks for worrying but next time don't come in the girl's locker room. You could get suspended, and I don't think Mr. Peabody would be to impressed hearing how." I say giggling.  
"Yeah I'll wait for you out in the hall…" He said and sprinted outside. I grabbed my backpack and followed him.

After Sherman and I put our stuff in our lockers we got out of the school and headed to our date spot; the Smooth bar. Ever since Sherman and I were eleven we have been going to the smooth bar every Wednesday; which is just a small place that sell all sorts of delicious smoothies.

We walk in seeing all the familiar neon colors of the booths and the tables and the smell of fresh fruit. "You're usual?" Sherman asks me smiling; I always take the strawberry kiwi with blueberry yogurt. "Yes please." I giggle. "I'll go get our drinks, go see if any booths are free." He says and walks over to the counter. I walk over to an empty booth next to a window and sit down. "I wonder why I haven't seen Marcy all day." I think to myself confused. Sherman walks over with our drinks, and sets mine in front of me. "Thanks." I say and sip it. "No problem." He says while drinking his too.

"How was your day?" I ask Sherman casually. "Not bad," he answers. "I think I made a friend in French class." He says and then sips his drink again. I gasped. "Really?" I ask with a huge smile on my face. He looks at me with an eyebrow raised. "Uh, yeah." He says and shrugs. "Sherman, that's so great! I'm so happy for you and I know Mr. Peabody is going to be too. Who is it?" I ask while putting my hand on top of his that was lying on the table. "Shawn, do you know him?" Sherman asks me with a smile. My heart stopped for a second and my smile faded away. Marcy told me about this guy last night.

_Flashback to the night before~_

I was sitting in my room doing my homework when my phone started buzzing. "Who could be texting me at this hour?" I ask myself looking at the screen. Unknown number was on it with a text saying *Hey :)!*

"Can't be Sherman, he's with Mr. Peabody." I say. I take my phone and type in. *Um, who is this?* and wait for an answer. A minute later my phone buzzes again. I check and slap my forehead for not knowing who it is. *Marcy, silly willy penny ;)!* It said.

**(A/N: I'm going to recreate the texting convo, so **_This_** is for Marcy and _This_ is for Penny.)**

_**Oh Hi…** _  
_Are you excited for Friday? I am :D! _  
_**Well im a little nervous but im just going to try my best.** _  
_All were asking for. Guess wat?_  
**_What?_**  
_Shawn has been asking about U! Your sooooo lucky!_  
**_Shawn? Who's Shawn?_**  
_YOU DON'T KNOW WHO SHAWN IS!? HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK!_  
**_Um… No I've only been in this school for two days and I don't really know anyone…_**  
_Wait a minute of course you know shawn I saw U talking 2 him at your locker the 1st day of school! _  
_**That guy! He is such a creep! Even when I said I had a boyfriend he wouldn't leave me alone!** _  
_That's shawn for ya. What he wants he gets eventually, all girls fall for him at one point. Hell, Ive even fallen for him ;). He has theses really smooth moves, plus he knows were all the best parties and hideout are :D!_  
**_So…. He's practically a troublemaker?_**  
_Yea! But it's super hot and he doesn't even care :)._  
I couldn't talk about this anymore. I told Marcy I had to go and shut off my phone. That guy is one of the troubling kids my parents warned me about. "I'm going to make sure I don't run into him again." I say while shutting off my lamp.

_End of flashback~_

"Penny hello? Earth to Penny Peterson!" Sherman kept saying while waving his hand in my face. I blinked out of my trance. "Huh? What?" I ask while shaking my head. "You were spaced out for an entire minute. You alright?" He asks worried. "Um… Sherman I um… I…." I stutter. _"Should I tell him? He can't be friends with a trouble maker. Then again it's his first friend maybe he'll make more and forget about Shawn. But if he doesn't he'll maybe get hurt. What do I do? What do I do?"_ I think to myself.

"Penny!" Sherman says while snapping his fingers in my face. "What?" I ask. "You spaced out again. What do you want to tell me?" He asks. "Um… I... Just... wanted to say that next week I'm paying for the smoothies. And also that we should get going it's getting late." I lied and got up. He smiled and got up too.  
We threw away our empty drinks and headed to the bus stop to head home. Sherman kept talking about a new history project he was going to start on but the only thing I could think about is why couldn't I tell him, why wasn't I honest with him?" _I'm a horrible girlfriend…_

**A/N: I know, I know it sucks but it's all I got. I'll try to make the next chapter better.**


	7. Chapter 7: Two personalities

**A/N: Hi, how's it going? Sorry it took a while, but here it is.**

**Penny POV-**

Thursday morning I walked downstairs ready to go but first I had to talk to my mom about the situation going on with Sherman and his new 'friend'. I walked into the kitchen and noticed my mom on her laptop. "Hey mom." I said while taking an apple. She looked up from her computer and smiled at me before looking back down. "Good morning sweetie, what's up?" She asked while typing something. "Well actually, I have to ask you something important." I say. She looked at me confused and shut her laptop. "About what?" She asks with a little concern.

"Well yesterday, Sherman told me that he made a new friend in his French class…" I started but mom interrupted me. "Oh that's fantastic, Mr. Peabody must be so proud." She said excitedly. I huffed. "I don't even know if Mr. Peabody knows. Anyway, the guy's apparently a total jerk, according to someone I know, and…" But once again I couldn't finish because she interrupted me again.

"Whoa, honey. Do you even know the guy? Maybe they were overreacting." She said while going to the sink and rinsing her coffee mug. I took a bite from my apple and rolled my eyes. "No, mom I saw him before. I can tell he's bad news just by the way he's dressed." I say. "First of all don't talk with your mouth full. Second, what have I always told you?" She says while getting her blazer. "Uh…. Don't drink milk straight from the carton?" I ask confused and throw my apple away.

"Well, yes but no. Don't judge a book by its cover unless you know its story. You don't know the guy; you can't assume he's bad news without knowing him." She says while taking her brief case. "I know enough…" I mumble; but she still heard it. "Penny, you know Sherman would never be friends with someone like that, you know it, I know it and Mr. Peabody knows it. You should have more confidence in him. I have to go to work, I'll see you around supper time, love you." She said and walked out the door.

I stood there a little surprised; I thought she would agree with me! Fine, since I just got that information from Marcy. I'll ask more people who may know. _*honk*!_ Mr. Peabody and Sherman were already outside. I walked out and headed to the car. "Hi guys." I say sliding into the back seat. "Good morning Penny." Mr. Peabody said with a smile. "Sherman?" he said. All I heard was a light snore; I giggled. "I apologize for Sherman he's been up ratter late last night researching for his history project." Mr. Peabody says while driving. "Its fine, he's been telling me how excited he was to work on it." I say while glancing over at Sherman, he's so cute when he's sleeping.

A couple of minutes later, Mr. Peabody stopped in front of the school. "Sherman? Wake up!" Mr. Peabody says while shaking his arm. Sherman opened his groggy eyes and adjusted his glasses. "Wha… where are we?" He says looking around. "Oh hey, Penny when did you get here." I laughed, thanked Mr. Peabody and got out of the car with a sleepy Sherman leaning on my side.

"At what time did you go to sleep last night?" I ask Sherman when we get to his locker on the sketchy side of the school. "I have no idea. Maybe…._YAWN_….3:30 or something like that." He says while leaning on his locker and closing his eyes. "Are you going to be able to stay up for math class?" I ask him while putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't know…." He says really quiet I can barely hear him. I sigh and open his locker. I take out his math and history put it in his bag. "Rest for five minutes before the bell rings and then we'll walk to class together. I have to go get my stuff and I'll be right back." I say. I give him a quick peck on the cheek and then speed walk to my locker. I have to get back here before he falls asleep completely and I won't be able to wake him up.

**Sherman POV-**

My eyes feel so heavy; I can't even open them again. So I just keep them closed and put all my weight against my locker. I felt Penny's lips on my cheek and it sounded like she was talking but I didn't really listen to what she was saying. I slid down my locker so I was sitting on the floor; for once I didn't care how dirty it was, I just didn't want to stand up.

I don't know how long I laid there but after a while I thought I heard footsteps coming towards me. I had a feeling it was Penny coming back so I didn't bother to open my eyes. "So is this what you do every morning before school?" A familiar voice asks me. I open my eyes with difficulty and look up. It was Shawn. "Don't want to nag but I don't think the floor is the best place for you to sleep." He says with a grin. I chuckle and get up from the ground. "Well it's better than sleeping standing up." I say with a shrug. He smiles and pats me on the shoulder. "What's got you all drowsy man? Been spending your night with your girl there?" He asks while wiggling his eyebrows.

I can tell that I'm blushing beet red. "Wha… what?! Nn…no… we haven't done…uh…. Any of that…. Yet…. nor will we anytime soon!" I stutter. Shawn laughs. "Dude I'm just messing with ya. But seriously what's got you so beat?" He asks while leaning on the locker next to me. "Ah, history project, I started working on it and couldn't stop. I was just so into it and it was so interesting." I say remembering all the new information I learned last night. "Ah, so you're a historian boy huh? What have you been searching?" He asks. "Alexander Graham Bell, he's the one that invented the first telephone and a bunch of other stuff. Hell, the stuff I searched last night was just the beginning of his biography." I say with a smile.

"Holy crap dude, that's awesome." Shawn says with a grin. The bell rings signalling to get to our first class. "Well I got to go. Hey see you in French, we can talk more." He says with a smile and leaves. "Alright see you then." I say while he turns the corner.

**Nobody's POV-**

"Shoot I took too long!" Penny says while running to Sherman's locker. While she turned a corner she bumped into someone and dropped her math book and notes. "Ah man, sorry about that." She says while getting on her knees and picking up her stuff. "Oh it's fine, sweetheart." He says. Penny gasps and looks up to see Shawn looking down at her with a charming grin. "You…" Penny says with a frown. She picks up her stuff quickly and gets up.

"What's the rush babe? You just have math not like its beauty class; which by the way you would ace that class." Shawn says with a smirk and a wink. Penny just looks at him with a disgusted look. "Listen to me and listen well. Stay away from me, and stay away from…" She stops herself and remembers what her mother told her. She doesn't know if she should mention Sherman yet or not. "From who else hot cakes?" He asks while putting a hand on her cheek; that she quickly slaps away. "Never mind…" She says bitterly and runs away to meet Sherman. Shawn watches her run off with a devilish smile on his face. He takes out his phone and texts Marcy.

_Meet me at the back of the school at lunch! Got some important info._

He waited a while before he got an answer back.

_Same here! Ttyl at lunch. _

He turned off his phone and headed to his class that he was already late for.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry it's shorter than the other chapters but you know. Next chapter will focus more on Marcy and Shawn's plan with maybe a side of cute ShermanXPenny fluff; but more on the evil plan. Till next chapter :). **


	8. Chapter 8: Plans and tryouts

**A/N: Next chapter up! **

**Marcy POV-**

Right when the bell rang I walked to the back of the school to meet Shawn. When I turned the corner there he was. "Sup?" He asks. "Nothing at all." I say and put down my backpack. "So what's up with the info you wanted to talk about?" I ask while I light a cigarette. "A couple of things, good and bad." He says with a sigh. "Ah phooey why does there always have to be bad news with your plans!" I say frustrated. "Look the only bad news is that Frank, from downtown, cancelled his party this Saturday. He's going to have it another day sometime next month." Shawn explains annoyed.

"Which means?" I ask confused. He rolls his eyes. "Which means, our plan is going to take a little longer than we thought; that party was a big part of it!" He explains. "But the good news is that the tryouts for the sports are tomorrow. This means more time to bond with Penny." He says proudly. I stand there silently, remembering what Penny told me the other day.

"Well… not exactly. Sherman said he was joining the volleyball team so he and Penny could spend more time together." I say nervously and step on my finished cigarette. "WHAT? THAT CHANGES EVEYTHING DUDE! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?!" Shawn screams so loud I have to slap him to shut him up.

"Will you quiet down? I don't want people to find us here!" I shout whisper to him. "Look, I'll make something up so Penny won't have to hang with Sherman as much during practices. But you have to promise me something." I say. "What?" He asks rubbing the part of his face where I hit him. "Make Sherman look not as innocent as he seems to be." I say and put my hand on my hips. He just looks at me confused. "What are you talking about?" I sigh

"Look, Sherman is good boy but he can probably be easy to turn over to the 'dark side'." I air quote. "So make him get into trouble especially with Penny. Don't go to overboard though; we don't want to involve too many people into this." I finish explaining. He looks at me interested. "Alright, any suggestions?" He asks. "Make him have a fight in the hall, talk back to the teachers, not be as polite, etc. Just little things just not to make him sound like himself. But you'll have to think of something to throw Penny really off guard at some point." I tell him and grab my backpack ready to go back to class but he stops me by saying. "Oh trust me, once Frank's party is back on, those to will be done for good." He says with his famous devious smile. I smirk back at him before walking back to school like nothing happened.

**Penny POV-**

During lunch, I lost Marcy and Sherman was working on his project in the computer room. So I decided to go ask two people about a certain guy. When I finally found them in the girl's locker room I was so glad. "Trisha, Erika. Hey." I say smiling. They look up from there lunch and smile back. "Hey Penny what's up?" Erika says giggly and gestures to the spot next to her.

I sat down and asked them about Shawn. "Shawn the player? Black hair? Leather jacket? All that shebang?" Trisha asks me shocked. "Uh…yeah?" I say. "Girl, please tell me you're not cheating on Sherman with that pervert?" Erika asked while pinching the bridge of her nose. I looked at her horrified. "NO! I would never cheat on Sherman with him! Nor would I ever cheat on Sherman ever!" I say angry. "Do you two think I'm someone that would do that?" I ask kind of hurt.

Erika and Trisha shake their head no. "No of course not! It's just we know girls that have done it before that we would've never thought would have done it and they did…" Erika explains kind of sadly. "Did you guys lose some friends because of that?" I ask. "Yeah, three…" Trisha explains. "In the seventh grade we were all a group of BFF's. We all had boyfriends at that time and Shawn was in our school. He stole one girl's heart to another. And of course our three other friends fell for him too one by one and broke up with there perfectly fine boyfriends while doing so. Erika and I didn't fall for him, but our boyfriends dumped us because they predicted we were."

Trisha finishes while picking at her salad. "So then there were two." Erika says shrugging. "Wow, that's awful." I say while putting my hands on their shoulders sympathetically. "Well it's fine, since then Trisha and I became closer then ever." Erika says and wraps an arm around Trisha's shoulder. I smile at them. "So besides that, do you guys know anything else?" I ask. "Not really. Sorry, but why do you want to know so much about him?" Trisha asks.

I don't know if I should tell them; not here anyway. "Well, I can't really tell you now. But at some point, if you guys want you can come over to my place and I can explain everything." I say honestly.

They both look at each other and smile. "We'd like that." Trisha smiles. I smile back. "Awesome!" The bell suddenly rings signalling to get to class. "Aw crap got to go. Thanks for your help you two see you in gym!" I say while running back to my locker.

**_THE NEXT DAY: FRIDAY (TRYOUT DAY)!_**

**Sherman POV-**

Today is the day I tryout for volleyball and Penny try's out for cheer squad. Were waiting for the final bell to ring so we can head to the gym and practice. When it finally does we head over to Penny's locker; I left my duffle bag with hers so I didn't have to go to the other side of the school to my locker, and headed for the gym.

Once we got there, there were a lot of people. "PENNY!" We heard Marcy shout from the other side of the gym. I sighed annoyed. "Here we go again." Penny says silently while taking my hand and walking towards Marcy. She was wearing a long sleeve cheer top and mini skirt (I guess that's how you would say it) and holding a clipboard. "Aren't you so excited?" She asked bouncing slightly. Penny just shrugged. "Kind of, Sherman and I are just going to stretch and I'll meet you in the gymnastic room." She says and we start walking away but Marcy stops us.

"Whoa wait! Don't you know the rules?" She asks us. "Um no, what is there some sort of rule about stretching?" I ask sarcastically. Penny slaps my arm but I could see there was a small smirk on her lips. "Actually yes." Marcy says with a straight face. I stand there taking aback. "Whatever sports team you're on you need to stick with at all times. Cheer squad stays in the gymnastic room, male volleyball on the right side of the gym, male basketball on the left. We stay there for practice, lunch and breaks." Marcy says almost automatically.

Penny and I look at each other confused. "So Sherman, you can head over to your volleyball side and Penny let's go to the gymnastic room." Marcy says with a huge grin and skips off. I stand there with Penny for little bit just looking at her and the floor. We did this so we can spend time together and we can't even eat lunch together during weekend practices.

"So, um, I guess I'll see you after tryout?" She says with a small fake smile. I half smile back. "Yeah, good luck." I tell her. "You too." She says and squeezes my hand before slowly letting go. "Pen! Come on!" Marcy giggles and grabs Penny's arm and running off with her. I look at her until the doors behind them close, and then slowly make my way to the volleyball side of the gym.

**A/N: No excuse it's all I've got for now… **


	9. Chapter 9: Suspicion

**A/N: Here is the next chapter :). **

**Sherman**** POV-**

While walking over to the other side of the gym to where the volleyball tryouts are I notice a familiar face on the court. "Shawn?" I ask. "Dude! Welcome to volleyball practice!" He says and pats me hard on the back. "Uh… thanks." I answers awkwardly and set down my stuff near the wall. "Man I never even knew you played volleyball." Shawn says. "Well I… I never really did before." I admit.

He looks at me somewhat confused. But then gets this somewhat smirk on his face that change's into a grin. "Hey man no problem. But just know that I'm not going to go easy on ya." He says with a playful smile. "What do you mean?" I ask. Some man with short brown hair and glasses walks up and places a hand on Shawn's shoulder. "He means he helps with the tryouts. Shawny boy here is the top player on this team. How ya doing newbie, I'm Coach Jonathan." Coach extends his hand to me and I shake it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sherman Peabody." I say.

"Wait you're the son of the famous Mr. Peabody. Man, I'm a big fan of him. He must some proud to have a son like you." He says with a giant smile. I chuckle. "Yeah, he's great. Kind of strict and over protective but he's still pretty cool." I say honestly. I could've sworn I saw something change on Shawn's face but coach told us to get warmed up. "Good luck out there man." Shawn says before going next to Coach Jonathan.

**Shawn POV-**

"Good luck out there man." I tell Sherman and head over to coach. "Look coach, Sheman's nice and all. But he just admitted to never even playing volleyball. That's not the best thing for the team." I tell coach. He lets out huff of air and scratches the back of his head thinking. "Well, we'll just watch him carefully and see if he has any potential. If not he won't make the team. Because all of these other guys have been in junior so we know what they got." He says and looks down at his clipboard. "Ok, great. Hey is it alright if I go talk to Marcy a sec?" I ask. "Five minutes. And you know the rules, don't walk into the gymnastic room while the girls are there, and knock." He says sternly. I give him a thumps up and run to the other end of the gym to the gymnastic room.

I knock on the door twice. Marcy opens it. "Oh hey Shawn!" She says in her fake peppy voice. I plant I fake smile on my face. "Hey Marce! Can I talk to you sec? It's important." I say. She nods but before she can step out Penny walks over to her. "Marcy, what do we do after the cartwheel again?" She asks without noticing me. "Well well well, if it isn't the hottest maiden of them all." I flirt and wink at her. She rolls her eyes at me. "Not you." She mumbles. "Okay cool it you two. Pen, I'll be right back just keep practicing." She says and closes the door behind her.

"What's up?" She asks in her normal tone. "Well, of course redhead is trying out. But I just figured out two very wonderful things." I say smirking. "Spill it." She says interested. "First, he's never played volleyball before in his life. He's going to suck more than a mosquito at a blood bank." I say laughing. Marcy grins and glances over at Sherman. "Well this might just end up working better than I thought. What's the second thing?" She asks. "He is the son of Mr. Peabody. The smartest dog on earth." I say. Marcy gasps and looks at Sherman again. "I knew his last name seamed familiar. But what does this have anything to do with our plan?" She asks. "Yes, he is the smartest dog; but apparently he is also the most strict and protective dad according to Sherman." I grin. It took her a second to figure what I was implying, but once she figured it out she grinned and looked at me. "Shawn, you are a genius. Start thinking of ways to get him in trouble with Penny AND Mr. Peabody." She smiles and walks back to the gymnastics room. I return at the volleyball court where everyone was waiting to tryout.

"Alright everyone, go behind the black line and get ready to show us your serves; first upper and then lower hand. Get in line and one by one show us what you've got." Coach explains. Once everyone is in their places he blows his whistle to signal the server to go. One by one, they all serve. Sherman's last to go.

"Alright newbie, show us your all." Coach says. I whisper to coach. "One slip up and he's out." He nods. I can tell Sherman's nervous, he takes a couple of deep breaths before throwing the ball up, jumps up and spikes the ball hard. It lands on the other end of the net perfectly (unfortunately). Me and coach just stand there with our mouths hanging open. Sherman looks at us to see what were about to say. I clear my throat. "Well, not bad for a beginner." I say seriously and cross my arms. "NOT BAD?! KID THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU SAY YOU NEVER PLAYED VOLLEYBALL? THAT WAS THE PERFECT SERVE! GOOD JOB NEWBIE! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Coach yells excitedly while shaking Sherman's shoulders. "Well… uh… Mr. Peabody taught me all I need to know." Sherman says while shyly smiling.

"Well, he taught you well!" Coach says. I stand there shocked, coach never reacts like this. Not even when I do a better serve. I frown. This is not going as well as I thought it would.

**Penny POV-**

I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! I've been here an hour trying to learn the routine and I still can't get a cartwheel right. "Alright girls your doing great, all of you!" Marcy says to us and winks in my direction, I look away confused. "I think were ready to start the tryouts! Were going to start with Hilga, come on up!" Marcy chimes. The rest of us sit on the floor while the others do their tryouts. I glance over across the gym from the window to look over at Sherman. He's practicing his bumps with someone and he seems to be doing well. I smile. "Your turn Penny." Marcy cheers.

I look over terrified. "Uh… ok." I say and walk over to the front. "Alright girl, do your best." Marcy says. I take a deep breath and then the music starts. To sum up my tryout in one word; catastrophic. I messed up on everything; EXCEPT THE CARTWHEEL! I finished with a painful split and looked up at Marcy and the other former cheerleaders; whom were giggling and pointing at me. Marcy raised her hand to shush them. "Great effort Pen. Good job to all of you. The rest of us are going to discuss and we will say the results in a little bit. Until then just relax and chill here." She says and walks out the gymnastics room with the other cheerleaders.

The other girls who tryout mingled while I sat near the window and looked in the gym. Sherman was still practicing with his partner, the cheer squad is on the bleachers discussing who makes the team and the basketball team are practicing their passes.

After about ten minutes the squad returns with the results. "Okay so we have all the names that made it on this piece of paper. Were going to put it here and you guys can come up and see if you made it and what your position is. And remember ladies; there's always next year." Marcy says and hangs the page on the wall.

All the girls run to the sheet. Some squeal, some sigh disappointed. I wait until almost everyone is gone before I look. I know I didn't make it but I'd like to see who else did. I check over the page; and the last name on the page shocks me.

_10\. Penny Peterson (Flyer) _

I gasped. I made it in? "Congrats Pen!" Marcy comes over and practically tackles me. "I don't understand, I was awful." I say. "No you didn't. You were fantastic, plus you are going to be an awesome flyer." She says and starts to walk away but I stop her. "Wait, Marcy. You didn't have anything to do with this did you?" I ask suspicious. "Why would you think such a thing Pen? You earned that fair and square." She then winks at me and walks away.

I don't say anything just stand there, staring at my name. After a while I go get my stuff and walk out. Right when I walk out I hear Sherman run towards me. "I MADE IT! I MADE IT!" he hollers excited. "That's great!" I say and hug him. "What about you? How'd it go?" He asks smiling. "Well, actually. It went awful. But I still made it in." I say honestly. He looks at me confused. "Weird. But maybe you didn't do as bad as you think you probably did really well." He says and touches my arm comfortingly. I smile at him. "Thanks but I think there's another explanation to this. Let's go, Mr. Peabody must be waiting." I say. "Oh Penny hold on I'm just going to talk to Shawn for a sec." He says and heads over to him. "I'll meet you at the front door." He says. I look at him worried. He's going to be with Shawn a lot now that there on the same team. I just hope it won't affect him; or us.

**Sherman**** POV-**

Penny walks out of the gym and I head over to Shawn who is packing the rest of his stuff. "Hey man thanks for helping me get on the team." I thank him. He doesn't say anything; or even look up. "Hey, you alright?" I ask. He gets up takes his stuff before looking at me. "You have any idea what's going to happen man?" Shawn asks. "Uh… no? Is there some sort of retrial I should know about?" I ask. He looks at me sternly; almost coldly. "Look just know, that you're going to change. High school changes ya man." He says and starts walking away. "Wait in a good way?" I ask hopeful; he seemed like he was almost threatening me. He stops but doesn't say anything. After a while of silence he walks away and closes the door behind him. I stand there confused. But decide to just let it go for now and go to meet Penny.

**A/N: Here you go. What did you think? **


	10. EXTRA: Protect you no matter what

**A/N: So for Halloween I decided to give you a cute little extra fanfic of Sherman and Penny watching a horror movie. Hope you enjoy and hope you had a fun and safe Halloween. (NO POV)**

It's their first Saturday since school started and to celebrate their survival Sherman and Penny decided to have a movie night. Penny's parents were going out for the night with Mr. Peabody and a couple of other people so they agreed to have it at Penny's (and their parents were fine with it as long as they didn't come back to something inappropriate).

Sherman looked at the options on Netflix's while Penny was getting the popcorn. "So what movie do you wanna watch?" Sherman asked from the living room. "I don't know. What do you feel like watching?" She asked coming back with the snacks and soda's. "How about a horror? We never watched any of those." Sherman suggested smiling; now that he was 14 teen years old Mr. Peabody told him he could watch anything under rated R as long as it wasn't to scary.

"I don't know Sherman, you sure you won't get scarred?" Penny asked while tossing a blanket on herself and opening her soda can. "Please!" Sherman chuckled. "The real question is are you going to get scared?" Sherman asked while flopping on the couch next to Penny and taking some of the blanket. "Sherman I've been watching horror movies since I was nine. I think I'll be fine." Penny laughed. "Why did you watch horror movies when you were nine?" Sherman asked shocked. "Oh trust me I'm not proud of it but I was at a sleepover and I couldn't just leave." She admitted.

"Alright anyway. How about this one?" Sherman asked suggesting to a movie called *Murderville #14*. "Murderville?! Sherman this is one of the scariest movies of all times!" Penny warned him. "Awesome then were watching it!" He said and clicked it. Penny couldn't argue with him; it was his first time watching a really scary movie and he wanted to seem brave. So she sat back and drank her soda while waiting for the movie to start. Once the movie started Sherman laid back and looked at Penny with a smirk. "You know if you get scared my arms will protect you." He 'attempted' flirted. Penny tried not to laugh. "Ditto's to you." She said and laid her head on his shoulder.

The movie started out like any horror movie; happy environment, no problems. But like expected when the sun went down the scares started. Sherman let out a little shriek when the murderer popped out from a corner with a chainsaw but he tried to hide it like he was yawning. "EHH…..AWWN. Man this movie is pretty lame, right?" He said sheepishly. Penny looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Really? Well maybe if I turn it up it would be better." She said and turned up the volume. Sherman gulped and ate the popcorn slowly. As the movie went on Sherman flinched and jumped a couple of times but he always tried to hide them by saying he got a chill or he or he was getting in a more comfortable position.

Penny knew what was going on, he was trying to seem brave for her. And honestly she thought it was kind of cute. But he didn't have to seem brave just for her. She thought for a while and then thought of a plan that would get him to show just how brave he really was.

The movie ended and Sherman was basically on Penny's lap. "Huh? Murdererville #13 was a lot better." Penny says. "Sherman just nodded his head while looking at the blank T.V screen. "Yeh… not as good." He said with a shaky voice. Penny slightly pushed him off of her and got up. "Where are you going?" He asked more panicky then he thought. "Just headed to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She said and headed upstairs. Sherman sat there alone in the living room looking around terrified. "You're okay, nothings going to happen. It was just a movie, just a movie." He consoled himself.

But right when he said that all of the electricity went out. "AHHHHH!" He screamed but quickly covered his mouth. He tried taking a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down but he suddenly heard a loud crash and shriek coming from upstairs. "PENNY! I'LL SAVE YOU!" He said and ran up the stairs in the pitch black using his phone as a light. "Penny where are you?" He asked once up the stairs; no answer. "Pen?" He asked once more but still no answer. He suddenly heard a very loud crash and chainsaw noise coming from behind him. "AHHHHHHH!" He shrieked and hid under a table of the hall.

He suddenly heard a very familiar giggle and he looked up to where he heard the noise. "Gotcha." Penny giggled and shines a light from her dad's tablet to her face. "Penny?" Sherman asks while getting up. "Yeah, I tricked you to show you that you don't have to…." But she wasn't able to finish because Sherman grabbed her into a tight hug. "I thought you were hurt…" He says quietly in her hair.

Penny stood there shocked. She didn't think he would react like this. She felt really bad now and hugged him back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." She said against his shoulder. They stayed there for a while before letting go. "How did you even manage to do this?" He asked curious. "The electricity box is in the supply closet so I was able to turn off all the lights and stuff. And my dad downloaded a sound effects app on his tablet." She said while showing him the sounds (crash, chainsaw). "Wow, gotta admit pretty clever." He admitted and smiled. Penny went to put the lights on and then returned downstairs where she and Sherman were going to watch a comedy this time.

"You know, I made that prank to show you that you didn't have to be brave just for me. But you actually showed how brave you were just by coming to save me when you thought I was hurt. Thanks." She told him. "You know I would protect you no matter what. Even if I have to face a murderer with a chainsaw." He said with a shy smile.

When the Peterson's and Mr. Peabody retuned to the Peterson's residence they were able to see the two little love birds asleep on the couch. "They are so cute." Patty said while holding her heart. "As long as it doesn't go any farther then this." Paul said while crossing his arms. "Agreed Paul, agreed." Mr. Peabody said while smiling at the two. He walked over to Sherman and shook him awake. "Come on my boy were going home." Sherman slowly opened his groggy eyes. "Already?" He asked while slowly removing his arm from around Penny and getting up. "Yes. Now let's go before you crash on the floor. Paul, Patty goodnight." Mr. Peabody said and walked out. Closing the door behind him and Sherman. Patty threw a blanket over Penny who didn't wake up and was now lying on the couch. "Goodnight sweetheart." She whispered and headed up stairs.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Just a little extra thing for Halloween; I hope there's not actually a movie called murdererville #14** **if so I didn't** **know and I don't own it nor do I own Mr. Peabody and Sherman. Next actual chapter will be up soon. Goodnight lovelies. **


	11. Chapter 11: Deviousness and confusion

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys like the story :). I bought the DVD the other week and I was so excited! And a quick update that this story is changing to T because language is going to start getting a little more intense and some other stuff too (no sex though). On that note, this chapter will begin in 3…2…1…**

**Sherman's POV-**

Monday; how I hate you so. Mr. Peabody had to actually pull my covers off to get me out of bed. "Sherman! This is the seventh time I come to tell you to WAKE UP!" he says while pulling the blankets off. "Mmmno… it's cold!" I grumble and try to reach back for them. "Get down for breakfast young man." Mr. Peabody tells me and heads down to the kitchen. I groan but slowly get up and take my glasses.

I walk up to the table, sit down and lay my head on my arms. Mr. Peabody walks up and places a plate of waffles and fruits for us. "I really don't know what happened to you Sherman? You used to love getting up for school before. What's changed?" He asked curious and a little worried. I took a waffle and put a spoonful of fruit on top of it. "I guess it's just the fact that I like sleeping in now. It's not the fact I hate school; although I do hate this one." I say honestly about the school and take a bite of breakfast.

"Sherman look, I'm sure you're just overeating with this, the school is fine and you've only been there a week. I know it's not easy being in the same school for 8 years of your life and then going to a new one; I already told you this many times. But you have to look at the bright side of things and give it time." He finishes his speech and starts reading the paper and eating his breakfast silently.

I know I should give Mr. Peabody some slack; he went to the school before even if it was just a year. "And I will admit, besides your belly aching. You have been very good participating with the school; doing your homework on time, respecting the teachers and you even joined volleyball and robotics." He smiles at me and finishes his waffle before walking back to the kitchen.

"Uh, thanks." I say and follow him with my empty plate. He takes it from me and sets it in the dishwasher. "Now go get ready. Were leaving soon." I roll my eyes and groan. "Damn Mondays." I mumble. "Language Sherman!" Peabody warns me. "Sorry." I say and head to my room to get dressed.

While brushing my teeth I heard my phone beep signalling I got a text. I wiped my mouth and checked.

_From Penny: _

_Hi don't bother to come pick me up. Staying home, bad head ache _:(. _Text me after school xo. _

I felt bad for Penny; she rarely got sick but when she did it'd be bad. I texted her back.

_From Sherman: _

_Aw I might go visit after school. Feel better _:)_._

I sent it and walked down the hall to meet Mr. Peabody at the elevator. "Penny's sick so we don't have to pick her up." I tell him. "Alright well then we'll get to school a little earlier then." He says and presses the button to the parking garage. "Great…" I say sarcastically and cross my arms.

I ended up being at school almost 15 minutes earlier which sucks. I walked in and headed towards my locker only to get blocked by none other than Marcy. "SHERMAN! WHERE IS PENNY?" She shrieked like she just got stabbed in the arm. "Ow! Marcy you don't have to scream! She just has a headache and stayed home today." I tell her and pass her. "Well that's not fair. Maybe if I go visit her after school it would make her better faster." Marcy chirped following me.

I scoffed; the last thing Penny needs is Marcy pepping in her ear with a headache. "Uh not a good idea; she needs rest. She rarely gets sick but when she does it's severe so the last thing she needs is visitors." I tell her and open my locker. "Then why did you say you might visit her after school?" She asked like a whiny little baby. Wait what?! I spun around to see that Marcy had my phone and was peeping around on it. "HEY! Ever heard of none of your business!" I say and grab my phone from out of her grubby little hands. I know it was rude of me but I have personal stuff on there.

"Just curious. Jeez take a chill pill." She said like it was totally normal to take someone's phone out of there pocket and snoop around on it. I closed my locker and started walking to my class; and trying to get rid of Marcy. "So why did you?" She asks catching up to me. "What?" I ask not looking at her and speeding up a little. "Why did you say you would visit her after school and I couldn't?" She asks again.

I roll my eyes and turn to look at her. "Because I am her boyfriend if it wasn't obvious enough. I have the rights to visit her when she is sick." I turn around and start speed walking to homeroom but of course she just caught up with me. "But how much do you actually care about her? Man you walk fast!" Marcy asks while basically running next to me. I stop dead in my tracks.

"What do you mean?" I ask seriously. "I mean, sure you guys are together and stuff but how serious are you in your relationship? How much do you guys really care?" She asks again looking just as serious. I don't know how to answer; I mean isn't it obvious. "Of… of course we care. Wha… what kind of a stupid question is that." I stutter. "Have you guys ever slept over at another ones house?" Marcy asks. I shake my head no slowly. Penny and I have curfews. "Ever gone on a vacation just the two of you?" She asks. I stand there uncomfortable and shake my head no once more. Mr. Peabody or one of the Petersons would always be with us. "Oh please tell me you've at least had your first kiss?" Marcy says desperately. I go to answer yes but then she interrupts. "On the lips; not just cheek or forehead kisses." She says and crosses her arms. I close my mouth and look down at the floor.

"Oh poor little Sherman and Penny; sorry to burst your bubble but it looks like nothing more than puppy love for you two. Innocent little puppy love." Marcy says with a pout and puts her hands on my shoulders. I shrug her hands off. "Do relationships really need to be like that at 14 years old?" I ask her. She taps her chin and hums, thinking. "Well it depends. How long have you two been together?" She asks. "A year and a half and we have been best friend since we were 7." I answer proudly.

She cringes. I give her a look. "What?" I ask. "Well usually when two people have been best friends for so long and then get together… it doesn't usually last very long." Marcy answers. "What are you talking about?" I ask confused out of my mind. "Well you might find out soon." She answers and walks away. I stand there dumfounded. Is that true? That best friends can't be together?

**Marcy POV-**

"I am such a genius." I gloat when I meet Shawn in the empty gym. "What are you yapping about this time?" he asks. "Well I just confused Sherman into thinking that maybe he and Penny don't have as good of a little relationship as they might think they do." I answer proudly. "Wow how did you manage to do that?" Shawn asks. "Penny isn't here today so I just kept asking him a bunch of questions about the two of them; I learned that they never had sleepovers at each others house, never went on vacation together and worse of all they've been together for almost two years and haven't had there first kiss." I say with a smirk. Shawn chuckles. "No point in asking if they lost there virginity." He says and we laugh.

"Well with all that I told him it's simply puppy love and that people who were best friends before getting together don't last long. So it should be a lot easier to convince him in getting him into certain troublesome situations. He might just believe it all and give up on him and Penny." I smirk. "And then he is all mines." Shawn looks at me confused. "You still want to be with him? I didn't think you were serious." Shawn says and laughs. "Well duh of course I want to be with him. He would make the best boyfriend for me." I swoon and head out to the gym. But before leaving I turn to Shawn once more and tell him. "So at lunch to talk with Sherman all about me!" Shawn rolls his eyes. "Whatever." And with that I exit the gym.

**A/N: If this is confusing I'm sorry I tried to make sense out of it. The next chapter will be on the same day and were going to see more of Sherman thinking about his relationship with Penny and possibly him getting into trouble (we'll see). Until then, later :). **


	12. Chapter 12: The dark side

**A/N: Hi! I know I didn't post in a while but like a lot of people on fanfiction, tumblr, youtube and a bunch of other sites, it has been a very busy last couple of weeks. Plus I really want to concentrate on my Hotel Transylvania story because I'm close to being done and I would like to finish it soon; which is another reason why I kind of neglected this story…. I'M SO SORRY *virtual hugs all around*. Here is the chapter you've waited for. This is continuing on from the last one. **

**Shawn POV-**

The bell rang; signalling lunch was starting. I jogged in the crowded halls looking for Sherman. Marcy and I had this plan to tell him all about how 'great' Marcy is. I looked for about ten minutes but couldn't find Sherman anywhere; but I accidently bumped into Marcy. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be with Sherman saying amazing facts about me!" She screamed/whispered. I held my hands up defensively. "I've been looking for like ten minutes. He's just like invincible. Look I'm starving, I'm just going to eat my lunch and then I'll keep looking." I told her and walked off. I heard her huff loudly and heard her heels click loudly down the other end of the hall.

I went to the other side of the school; the old side where all the storage and stuff are. I sadly got a locker there and my lunch was in it. When I stepped through the rusted doors the first thing I saw was someone at there locker with fiery red hair and huge glasses. "Sherman!" I called out. He turned over with a surprised look but instantly changed into a friendly smile. "Hey, what's up?" he asked and pulled out a lunchbox from his locker. "Not much I've just been looking for you everywhere." I told him and jogged over to my locker. "You… you have? Why?" He asked confused.

I paused; trying to think for a good excuse. "Well… can't a guy just… want to hang out with a buddy during lunch?" I said as casually as I could. He looked at me suspiciously for a while before shrugging. "Fair enough; where do you wanna eat?" He asked. We ended up eating near the big window at the left side of the school. We ate in silence for a while, and then I decided to start talking about Marcy. "So you know… uh…. Marcy is…" But Sherman interrupted. "Speaking of her, she was acting weird… well weirder this mourning." I gave him a little glare before continuing. "Well yeah anyway; she really uh…" Once again he interrupts. "She kept saying this stuff about Me and Penny not being 'in a relationship' and 'just puppy love'. Is it true that best friends can't be in a serious relationship?" He asks.

I get ready to tell him to shut up but then I get an idea. "Well, sadly Sherman, sometimes that's the case." I say and bite my apple. He looked away a little worried. "Sometimes, so you're saying there is a chance thought?" He asks hopeful. I shrug. "You and Penny seem… well…" He looks at me with pleading eyes; hoping that I'll say he and Penny are just fine; but I didn't. "Penny seems bored of you." I say flatly. He looks at me confused for a while. And then starts thinking it over. "I mean, if you two have been best friend since you were little kids. There not much difference when you're in a relationship ya know. Unless you two…" I start but he puts his hand in front of my mouth. "Don't even say it." He says with his eyes closed.

There was silence for a while. Sherman abandoned his lunch but I was finishing mine before he asked. "Ok besides the…. sex thing…. What else can I do to make Penny not bored of me anymore?" He asks uneasy. Bingo! Got him just where I want.

"Well buddy. There is one thing that is just as effective." I start. He squirmed a little, obviously thinking I was still suggesting intercourse. "The dark side." I say dramatically. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "The dark side?" He repeats. "Yeah Sherman; girls our age love bad boys. Ya know the kind that, don't care, live life like there's no tomorrow kind of thing." I say enthusiastically. He looks away. "Look that may work with other boys. But… I'm me. I can't be… bad." He says embarrassed.

I put an arm around him. "Everyone can be bad Sherman. What's holding you back?" I ask; not really caring about the answer. "Well my dad for one. He can be really strict. I don't think I'd ever see my phone again if I did anything bad." He says. I look at him with a smirk. "But who said your dad would find out. Look, this school has so many people that the teachers don't have time to rat you out. Sure if you do something really bad you get sent to the principles office but you have about three strikes before you can even get detention dude." I say.

He looked a little more interested (in the idea of going bad). "Ok… but are you sure Penny will like that I'm doing irresponsible things?" He asks still hesitant. I patted his back. "Sure she will. Tell ya what, we'll start off small; you know baby steps." I say. "Did you do that French homework for today? Ya know the grammar one." I ask. "Duh." He says and pulls it out. "No you didn't." I say and take it from him. "Hey!" "Don't worry, I'm just gonna set it in your locker. When the teacher asks where it is today, you'll say you didn't do it. And just pick it up in your locker tomorrow and give it to her then." I say and put the folded piece of paper in his rusted locker.

He seemed hesitant. "Look I don't know if I want to put my grade on the line." He says. "Well do you wanna be with Penny or not?" I ask hoping he would say not. "Well yeah." He says instantly. Crap. "Well just remember you're doing this for her. Besides your going to pass it in tomorrow so it won't necessarily affect your grade." I tell him. He nods slowly. "Okay… but what if the teacher why I didn't do it?" He asks and gets up from where he was sitting. "Just say you didn't feel like it. And if she keeps asking you questions just give her a little attitude. But not to much otherwise you will get sent to the Principles." I tell him. The bell rings and we have to get to class. "See ya in French." I say and jog off.

**Sherman POV-**

After lunch I had math and after math I have music, and after music I have my last class French. I felt really hesitant about doing the 'I didn't do my homework' trick. I have never brought my homework late unless I was sick; even then I would ask Penny to come get it and bring it for me.

I sat in the crowded class next to Shawn; who was giving me winks as in saying 'you can do it'. The teacher walked in after a while. "_Bonjours les élève_." She spoke and we reply all saying "_Bonjours madamme Leverre_." very dully. "Now I hope everyone has done there grammar work sheet I assigned to you because it is do today." She said while grabbing her clipboard with all our names on it. My stomach turned in a knot. I looked at Shawn nervously. He gave me a thumps up under his desk. Our teacher kept naming the names, circling the desk and then she got to Shawn. "Shawn did you do your homework?" She asked like she already knew the answer.

"No." He replies emotionless. "Shawn this is the second time this week. Bring it tomorrow." She sighed and walked over to me. "Sherman?" She asks not looking away from her clipboard. I take a deep breath. "I don't have it." I reply. The whole class gasp and go silent, Ms. Leverre's pencil snaps and she looks at me surprised; like I just hit her. "Excuse me?" She asks and looks at me dead in the eyes. I gulp. In the corner of my eye I see Shawn gesturing me to answer. "Uh… just didn't do it." I say; not very confidently, but she still buys it. "Why didn't you do it?" She asks sternly. I remember what Shawn told me to say. "Just… didn't feel like it I guess." I answer. "What?" She looks at me wide eye. I guess this is where I let out some attitude. "Do I have to say it in French for you to understand…? _Je ne voulait pas le faire._" I say with a little smirk and laying back in my chair; I hope I said it right.

Some students' snickered and some went "ooooohhhhh…." Ms. Leverre looked at me angrily. "I expect this from anybody but you Sherman. Bring it tomorrow." She says between clenched teeth and heads to the board and starts writing stuff. I look over at Shawn proudly and he gives me two thumps up and silently high fives me. Maybe this bad boy thing won't be so bad…

**A/N: Hey finally finished! Looks like were about to get a naughty Sherman. Of course during winter break I had some time to work on it; but every time I sat down I was only able to write like two sentences and then I was blank! Sigh… anyway here it is, once again I apologize and see you all next time. Bye!**

**P.S. –Hey I was wondering! Do you guys want me to start a tumblr or twitter account? Because I have my own account and I'm obsessed with it but I see some fanfic writers have tumblr and twitter accounts for their stories, updates and answering questions about there stories; and I found it very convenient. So you guys can tell me and I'm going to ask it on my other stories too just to make sure. Anyway now BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13: Meetings and Visits

**A/N: Here's the chapter that I had to re-write like 7 times. Enjoy :).**

**Shawn POV-**

"YOU DIDN'T DO WHAT I ASKED YOU TO DO? YOU ASSHOLE!" Marcy fumed. It was after school and we were in the back of the school waiting for someone. "I know but I did something better." I reassure her and light my cigarette. "What did you do this time?" She asks still pissed. "I continued on making him believe that he and Penny didn't have a real relationship. And made him switch over to the dark side." I say proudly. Marcy just looks at me with raised eyebrows. "How so?" She asks while bringing her own cigarette to her lips. "You know like making him not return his homework, talking back to the teacher, ya know that stuff." I explained but Marcy just yawned. "Wow, you turned him into a regular teenage boy. Good for you." She says sarcastically.

I frown. "Baby steps Marcy. Baby steps." I finish my cigarette and step on it to un-light it. "Soon I'll be making him do much worse, trust me." I say with a smirk. "Like what?" she asks while un-lighting her own cigarette. "Oh you'll see. But in the meantime I told him not to mention anything to anyone else; especially not Penny. It's going to turn out amazing." I say while cackling.

"When the hell is that douche bag going to get here?" Marcy asks impatient. I have to admit he was taking his damn time to get here. "He said he would meet us here at 3:15. It's 3:30 now." I sigh. "Well sorry for wanting to visit the janitor's closet before heading over here." A voice said behind us. Startled, Marcy and I turned around to see Frank standing there a little wobbly and in a daze. "And who was in that closet with you this time?" I ask annoyed. "Uh, for your information it was my long time girlfriend, Ally. We've been going out for about a week." He says matter of fact. "Wow, a week. That's a new record for you, Frank. I think you last one lasted about five days." Marcy says sarcastically. Frank took of his sunglasses and glared at her with icy blue eyes. "Well looks who's talking. The girl, who acts all innocent, is the student body president and who is apparently still a virgin. But is actually the girl who slept with 3 guys in one night at Michel's party when she was 14 years old." He spat back but he ended up getting a punch in the head by Marcy. "You better not tell anyone it was me! They still haven't figured it out." She threatens and flips her hair.

Let's just say Marcy and Frank aren't the best of friends. They have a lot in common but they always end up fighting and insulting each other. Yet, they know everything about each other; weird right. "Guys, we are here to negotiate, not insult each other." I tell them. They stop talking and look over at me calmly. "So Frank, that big party of yours, when are you planning on doing that?" I ask. "I don't know man, maybe next Friday." He says while wiping off smudges from his sunglasses. "What? I thought you said at some point next month!" I say surprised. "I say a lot of things I don't mean." He admits. Marcy face palms while I roll my eyes. "Look man can you wait a while. I…we have a plan." I say. Frank just looks at us kind of weird. "What plan?" He asks.

Marcy explains our entire plan from top to bottom. "And your party will be the one that will possibly succeed our plan." She finishes. Frank looks interested but then says. "What's in it for me?" He asks. Marcy and I look at each other uncertain. "Well…. How about Marcy does your homework for a month?" I suggest; it earned me a slap on the chest. "Nah man, I already got somebody doing that for me. What else ya got?" He asks. I think long and hard. "I buy you coolers for the next five parties." I suggest again. "My cousin works at the liquor store down town. I snag some from him. Keep talking." He says while sitting on the picnic table across from us. I sigh; Frank is one of those guys that's really hard to please; except when it comes to women. Wait! I whisper my idea in Marcy's ear. She thinks about it and then shrugs. "How about Marcy takes a bunch of pictures of the girls in the locker room for ya?" I suggest hoping it would please him. That instantly lifted his spirit. "Deal! Just tell me when you want the party and I'll make it happen, man. I will be expecting those photos by this Friday though, Marcy pants. See yas." He says while walking away satisfied. "Ugh, pig." Marcy comments, and of course he heard it. "Slut." He says back and then leaves.

**Penny POV-**

I hate being sick! I rarely get sick but when I do it literally feels like I'm dying (maybe that's a little overreacting but still). My head felt so heavy and my stomach could only handle water right now. I was waking up from a nap when I heard the front door open and close.

"Hi, Mrs. Peterson." I heard Sherman's kind voice from downstairs. A small smile forms on my face. "Sherman, how many times have I told you, call me Patty. Penny is in her room; she should be awake by now." My mother says kindly. I heard Sherman heading up the stairs and just like that he was knocking at my door. "It's open." I say weakly. He opens the door with a small sympathetic smile and some of my school work in his arms. "Hey." He says. "Hey, how was school?" I ask trying to sit up but my head immediately stops me from doing so. "Hey stay where you are," Sherman says while putting a hand on my shoulder and gently laying me back down. "School was great; I hung out with Shawn during lunch." He mentions with a small grin and sets my homework down on my desk. I cringe at the mention of Shawn's name. "Also, Marcy was bugging me this mourning panicking 'Where's Pen? What happened to her?'" Sherman says while imitating Marcy; which made me laugh. "She kept talking non-sense to me too?" He says while sitting next to me on my bed. "What do you mean?" I ask; not really surprised though, I mean its Marcy.

He then started explaining how we might not actually be in a relationship, at the most were just puppy love, etc. I laid there confused. "You don't actually believe all that do you?" I ask. He looked uncertain for a minute but his expression changed immediately. "Of course not; everything will be fine. Trust me." He said that in a weird way, as if there was something he wasn't telling me. "Sherman…" I weakly put my hand on top of his but before I could ask him anything, my dad walked in; without knocking, again.

"Sherman, your father is here." He said awkwardly before walking out. "Wow its four o'clock already. Well sorry Penny I gotta go." He said while getting off my bed and heading for his backpack. "Will you be at school tomorrow?" He asks hopeful. I sadly shake my head; which made it hurt even more. "The doctor said I need to stay in bed for a couple of more days, I might just go back Thursday if I'm lucky." I say sadly. He gives me another sympathetic smile. "Well I'll come back tomorrow then. See ya." He says while taking my hand and gently squeezing it and then walks out. Something seemed off about him today. Is their something he's not telling me?

**A/N: Yes Penny, yes there is. Hope this chapter was okay; I really didn't know how to put it and this was like my 7th attempt to write it. So I was just like "okay whatever" because I wanted to give you guys another chapter before I go into second semester. So if it really sucks I'm sorry. See you next chapter which hopefully will be better. **


	14. Chapter 14: Explosions and deviousness

**A/N: Who's ready for a next chapter?**

**Penny POV:**

Tuesday mourning I woke up barely feeling any better; my mom tried making me eat crackers but they didn't stay in my stomach very long. I tried doing some homework but I was so weak I could barely sit up. I slept for a little while longer until I heard my phone buzz at around 2 pm. I weakly looked at my phone to see who texted me; expecting it to probably be Sherman. Wrong. It was Marcy.

_To: Penny _

_From: Marcy_

_HEY HEY PENPEN! I totally miss U! When do u think you'll b back at school? Wait silly me ur prob 2 weak to answer this txt :P! Anywho if ur well enough 2 read this then get this. Sherman tots got in trouble 2 day! All I waned 2 tell ya! Hope u get better soon kisses! 3 _

I stared at the text dumfounded. Sherman got in trouble. What did he do?

**_*Earlier that day*_**

**Sherman POV-**

Once I got to school that day the first thing I did was go and give my late homework to my French teacher. She wasn't there though; probably better that way, so I just left the page on her desk and walked out. I went to meet Shawn at my locker right afterwards; he wanted to talk to me again.

"Sup man?" He asked me once I got there. "Nothing much, what did you want to talk about?" I asked. "First of all, yesterday was perfect. She was so pissed! Are you ready to take it to a new level?" He asked hopeful. I wasn't to sure; I was nervous enough yesterday; and I was planning on apologizing to Mrs. Leverre when this mourning. "Well…" I started but Shawn interrupted. "Dude, you can't chicken out on this! You did so good yesterday! Just trust me! This will be all worth it in the end; think about Penny." He said. _Penny_. He was right this was all for her. "Alright. What's the plan today?" I ask. He smirks.

In science class we were learning on how to mix different chemicals together to change the color of the water. Shawn and I partnered up since Penny still wasn't at school. "Alright class you know what to do. In the first glass put a little less than 1/8 teaspoon of sodium carbonate, in the second put 6 drops of phenolphthalein solution, and in the third put three droppers-full of vinegar. Add a few drops of water to the first glass and stir to dissolve the sodium carbonate. Fill all the glasses with water from the pitcher, and then pour all of them back in the pitcher except for the glass with vinegar. Once you're done the water should be red. Good luck." Our teacher, Mr. Gerry said.

I looked at Shawn; he gave me a nod of approval. I took a deep breath and sighed. "_For Penny._" I thought before starting. Instead of following the instructed measurements I poured everything in at once. It started fizzing and bubbling a lot but then it just exploded like a volcano. I got scared at first but then I looked at Shawn and we started laughing out heads off. That was so cool! I don't care if I get an F on this that was awesome! Well maybe I care a little…

Mr. Gerry stomped over to us angry as hell. I stood there still laughing a little and trying not to look nervous. "See me after class you two! Clean this mess up!" He said and stomped away. I glanced over at Shawn; we were both trying not to laugh; failed. After class; when we finally cleaned everything up, we went to see Mr. Gerry. He was so angry. "You could've gotten hurt! You could've hurt someone else! I specifically wrote the instructions on the board! That was a very dangerous stunt you two pulled and I expect you guys to be better behaved in my next class; especially you Mr. Peabody!" He said loudly while pointing at me (It was weird hearing someone call me Mr. Peabody). I kept a straight face and tried to look bored with the conversation; like Shawn was doing.

"Listen man, we didn't kill anyone so there's no reason to over react on this." Shawn stated; hands behind his head casually. Mr. Gerry gave him a dirty look but didn't say anything. "Get to your next class and behave." He said and turned his back to us to erase the stuff on the board.

Shawn and I walked out of class quietly but once we were out in the hall we started laughing again. "Oh man, that was even more golden then Mrs. Leverre's reaction. Nice going man!" Shawn said while giving me a high five and putting his arm around me. "Let's go eat lunch." He said. "But lunch isn't for another half hour." I said grinning. "No one will realize, lets go." He said while dragging me to our lockers. I just laughed and followed.

**_*Back to Penny, now 3pm.*_**

**Penny POV-**

I fell asleep again. But I woke up when I heard my door open. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Sherman setting down my history book on my desk. "Hey." I said groggily. He glanced over at me startled. "Jeez I thought you were sleeping." He said with his hand on his heart. "I was, sorry for scaring you." I said sitting up a little but I had to rest against my headboard to not get dizzy. He sat next to me. "What did you do today?" He asked. "I wasn't really able to do anything. I tried doing homework but I could barely lift my pencil." I said and sighed. "Did you try eating something?" He asked. "Didn't stay down very long." I said disgusted. He nodded understanding. We stayed quiet for a bit, but then I remembered something. "Hey, I got an interesting text today." I said. He raised an eyebrow, not knowing what I was talking about. "From Marcy." I said again. He rolled his eyes. "What did rainbowdash have to say now?" He asked annoyed.

I gestured him to look at the text on my phone. He read it, and immediately his facial expression changed. He slowly looked at me. I looked at him with concern and annoyance. "What did you do?" I asked. He didn't say anything, just fidgeted with my phone. "Well… you see. I kind of screwed up on a science experiment. Let's just say **too** **much** phenolphthalein solution and sodium carbonate doesn't really work well together. I kind of caused a small explosion." He said with a nervous smile. I was shocked. He usually does so well with science experiments. "Sherman, you know that! Why would you do something like that?"

He looked down and didn't answer, when it looked like he was finally going to answer me we heard a honk outside. Sherman looked relived. "Sorry my dad had to pick me up early today. I'll see you again tomorrow. Bye." He said and rushed out. I sat there confused. What is going on with Sherman these past few days?

**A/N: ATTENTION: PLESE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IF YOU WANT TO DO THAT EXPERIMENT DO IT THE RIGHT WAY AND DON'T CAUSE ANY EXPLOSIONS TO HAPPEN! I don't even know if that would cause an explosion, I'm not a scientist but just in case please don't try to purposely explode it.**

**Here's the link to the website where I found the project: a/color-change-magic-trick-project**

**All characters belong to DreamWorks I do not own any except for my OC's (so Marcy, Shawn, Frank, a couple of other ones I can't remember and the teachers). Thank you so much for reading, until next time BYE! **


	15. Chapter 15: Should I do it?

**A/N: Here we go with chapter 15. **

**Penny POV-**

Thursday mourning I woke up feeling a little better; I was less weak, my head was spinning less and my stomach could hold down food again. It's been two days since the last time I've seen Sherman and this worried me because the last time he came to see me he got into trouble, twice. He hasn't texted either so this seemed even weirder. At around noon my mom called from work.

"Hi sweetie how are you feeling? Did you eat anything?" She asked. I could hear her typing away at her computer on the other end of the line. "I'm starting to feel a lot better; I think the medicine is finally working. I ate a piece of bread with jam this mourning." I told her. "That's good to hear. Try to eat something else this afternoon if possible and keep resting." She said kind of rushed. "Uh yep I'll try." I said while sitting up in bed. "Ok just wanted to call for that I'll see you later tonight, call if you need anything, bye." She said but before she could hang up I stopped her. "Wait mom! Can I go to school tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. There was no answer for a while but after a little sigh and more typing noises she said. "Honey you'll be lucky if you can go to school on Monday. I don't think it's a good idea."

I sighed annoyed. I hated missing this much school and I had cheer practice tomorrow. "Mom I have cheer tomorrow!" I said not really meaning to whine. Another sigh came from the other end of the phone. "Well text or call one of your cheerleading buddies and say you can't make it. We'll talk about this at supper dear I have to go bye love you." She said and hung up before I could protest. I stared at my phone angrily, now I have to text Marcy. I sighed annoyed and started typing the text.

_To: Marcy _

_From: Penny _

_Hey Marcy, I won't be able to make it to school tomorrow since I'm still sick which means I won't make it to cheer practice either. Sorry. _

I hit send and waited for her response. It was still lunch hour so she might see it. While I was at it I decided to text Sherman.

_To: Sherman_

_From: Penny _

_Hey Sherman :)! I'm guessing there was no homework these last couple of days because you haven't stopped by. Hope everything is going ok and that you're staying out of trouble. _

What has he been up to these last few days?

**Sherman POV (Wednesday) **–

After my talk with Penny yesterday I started thinking that all this 'dark side' stuff wasn't such a good idea after all. I met Shawn at his locker (which wasn't far from mine) to tell him. "Hey man what's up?" I said once I saw him. "Nothing much man. Ready to hear the plan for today?" He said grinning. I fidgeted with the straps of my backpack nervously. "Uh, actually about that. I think it's best if we stop getting into so much trouble."

Shawn looked at me confused. "Dude what the hell happened? You're doing so well." He said. I explained what happened with Penny yesterday and how she found out I got in trouble these last two days. "I just don't think this is what she wants. Thanks for you help man but I think this is it for me being in 'the dark' side." I started walking away but Shawn stopped me. "Listen dude. You're doing way too well to let it all slip away now. All girls say that 'oh I don't like tuff guys' but they do; she just doesn't realized it yet. But once she sees how cool and hot you look like a rebel she'll be all over you; more so then now." He said.

I was still hesitant. It just didn't seem like me. I know I changed in the past couple of years; look and attitude wise, good and bad but should I really go this far. What would Mr. Peabody think of all this if he'd find out about what I did the past few days. Then what Shawn said at the beginning of the week came back in his mind.

_"But who said your dad would find out. Look, this school has so many people that the teachers don't have time to rat you out…"._

Still…. I looked at Shawn. "Tell you what I feel like I've done enough bad stuff this week. Let's start over Monday if I still think this is a good idea. Deal?" I ask. He lifts his hands up defensively. "It's all on you man. Just let me know Sunday, you have my number." He says with a gentle smile and walks away.

***6 hours later***

It's finally after school. Before heading home I decided to go to the gym and practice my serves. I texted Mr. Peabody earlier to tell him and headed to the gym; luckily it was empty. "Hopefully I'm allowed in here…" I think to myself while grabbing a volleyball and bouncing it on the ground a bit. I was able to get a couple of good serves before being interrupted. "HEY SHERMAN!" Marcy screeched from the entrance to the gymnasium. I moaned in annoyance as she ran over out of breath. "I was wondering what was banging against the wall earlier. Been practicing hard?" She asks while twirling her hair. "Uh, yeah. What are you doing here anyway?" I ask taking a step away from her; she was getting a little too close for comfort. "I've been practicing some moves for the cheer squad, silly. I would've thought you'd know that." She pouts. I actually forgot she was head cheerleader here.

"Do you wanna see what I've been working on?" She asks excitedly. "No." I answer dryly and serve. But she does it anyway. I wasn't really watching because I went to get the ball back but I think she did a flip or something. "Neat huh?" She asks giggling. "Uh yeah… So I gotta go." I say putting away the ball and grabbing my backpack trying to get away as fast as possible. "What's the rush buttercup?" She ask while grabbing my arm and taking my hand. I wiggle my arm out of her grasp and try not to look like I'm about to run away. "My… dad is waiting for me." I walk out.

Mr. Peabody is waiting in the car in front of the school as usual. "Hey Mr. Peabody."

"Hello Sherman how was practice?" He asks and starts the car. "Well it wasn't really practice it was just me in the gym and I was just practicing my serves." I explain. "Well how'd it go then?" he asks again. "Fine." I answer. "There was just when Marcy came and interrupted that irritated me." I say and lean back against my seat. "Marcy? Who's Marcy?" Mr. Peabody asks while looking at me curiously. "The student body president/head cheerleader, she's a 10th grader." I say not really interested in the conversation. "Student body president and head cheerleader so young? My my, she must be one incredible student!" Mr. Peabody says surprised. Now that I think about it, it is pretty incredible that she is able to do all this so young. "Do you have… any interest in her?" he asks hesitantly. "No dad she's annoying and I have Penny." I say. "Well that's good to hear. I wouldn't want my boy two timing." He says with a gentle smile as he parks the car.

We enter the penthouse and the smell of homemade pizza fills my nostrils. Weird usually he'd only make pizza on the weekends. "Wow it's not even Friday; why the special occasion?" I ask as I take a slice and bite into it. He looks up from his slice and smiles. "Just because." He answers and keeps eating. I looked at him questionably but he didn't look at me again, so I just shrugged and kept eating.

At night I ended up being up until midnight at my desk trying to finish my sciences homework. "I'm usually so good at understanding science but the teacher sucks at explaining this stuff." I say to myself and read the last question. "Ugh, I'll just finish this tomorrow mourning." I say and head to bed. I wanted to call Penny but it was way too late so I just took off my glasses, turned off the light and crawled into bed.

***The next day (Thursday) Back to Penny POV-***

I fell asleep at around 1 and woke up at 3 by the sound of my phone ringing. I sat up and answered. "Hello?" I said trying not to sound to groggy. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T MAKE IT TO CHEER PRACTICE!?" Marcy screamed in my ear. "Ow! Marcy, not so loud! I'm still sick and my mom doesn't want me to go to school tomorrow I'm sorry." I said regretting answering the phone now. "Aw come on this sucks. Were only at our second practice and you already can't make it." She whines. "You know what don't worry our cheer team is always prepared, we'll film it for you and send it so you can learn it on the weekend." She explained happily. "Uh…" As soon as I was going to answer I heard a knock on my door and Sherman walked in.

"Uh… yeah sure Marcy just send it by e-mail, look I gotta go bye." I say and hang up as quick as I can. "Hey." I look at Sherman with a smile. "Hey, feeling better I see." He says and hands me my science book. "Yep, so how was school the past 2 days?" I ask hopefully. "Good?" he answers confused. "Have you gotten in trouble again?" I ask. "No." He answers flatly. He's acting strange. "What's with all the short answers? I know you Sherman you usually talk a lot." I tell him annoyed. He gives me an annoyed look back. "What with third degree? I didn't do anything honest." He answers pissed off. I don't look him. "Ok whatever." I answer and look at my homework. "Mr. Peabody is waiting for me, I'll see you later." He says and walks out a little angry.

Me and Sherman rarely argue. But I had to ask. If he keeps acting up like this, I'm going to lose him.

**A/N: I know not the best chapter (and I say that often I know) but I sometimes loose myself in where I'm going with this story. I did finish writing my Hotel Transylvania story thought (which was my first fanfiction that I wrote) so I'll hopefully be able to concentrate on this story more (fingers crossed). Sorry for the wait but hope you liked it and see you next chapter. **


	16. Chapter 16: For me

**A/N: I wanna try and get some more Mr. Peabody action in this so let's see what Mr. Peabody thinks about Shawn. **

**Mr. Peabody POV-**

Friday afternoon's for Sherman are now for his volleyball practices. He's been practicing so very hard this past week and a half and it all paid off now that he's made the team. I decided to come to the school a little earlier to watch Sherman practice. Once I walked into the gym I see that I'm not the only parent with the idea. I sit on the bleachers next to who I assume is the coach of the basketball team because he has a clipboard with a basketball on it.

"You're the famous Mr. Peabody aren't you?" He asks once he notices me. "The one and only." I answer shaking his hand. I look around the gym to see if I can find Sherman and the coach points him out to me. "Your son is over there next to Coach Jonathan." I look over to see my boy standing there listening carefully to what his coach is saying. "Coach Johnny says your boy is incredible. He was shocked when he saw Sherman spike perfectly at tryouts last week. Says he might even be one of the best on the team and it's only the second practice." The coach says while writing down on his clipboard at the same time.

"Who's that boy next to him?" I ask curiously as I see Sherman turn over to an edgy looking kid with black hair. The coach looks up from his papers and looks to where I'm indicating. "Ah that's Shawn Hellen. He's the coach's assistant and only in the tenth grade." Hellen? Why does that sound so familiar? I ask the coach who the boy's parents are. "Gerard Hellen and his step mom's name is Janice. We don't know what happened to his actual mom it's highly confidential according to the family." He told me shrugging. This made me highly suspicious. I know that I heard that surname before and not just from a passing stranger. I watch Sherman as he laughs about something the boy said; something doesn't seem right. I may be quick to judge but that Shawn boy doesn't look like a boy that would be using his spare time helping senior citizens or doing his homework.

Once the practice is over Sherman looks over at me surprised, finally realizing that I was there. "Hey Mr. Peabody, what are you doing here?" He asks confused while walking over to me. "Nothing wrong with coming to see my son practicing volleyball; you did well from what I saw." I tell him while he assorts his book bag and duffle bag. "Thanks but I think you'll have to help me with my stance a bit, sometimes I feel un-balanced." He explains. Just as I was about to answer someone patted Sherman on the shoulder and interrupted me. "Don't worry man I can help you with that." That Shawn kid said with a confident smirk. Sherman looked at him and smiled kindly. "Well if you don't mind, thanks."

I glared at the suspicious teen. He looked over at me with mysterious eyes. "So you're the celebrity smart dog Mr. Peabody. Nice to meet you, names Shawn." He says while extending his hand out. "Pleasure." I said not really meaning it and gave his hand a small shake. "Not to be rude Shawn but we really must be going, come along Sherman." I say while leaving the gymnasium.

**Sherman**** POV-**

"Uh… ok?" I said confused. I waved bye to Shawn and went to catch up to Peabody who was already at the car. "That was a little rude Mr. Peabody. You could've chatted with Shawn a bit and not as coldly." I say annoyed. My dad isn't normally like this with new people so it's really strange for him to be un-friendly like that. "Sherman do you know anything about that boy?" He asks while driving out of the school parking lot. "I know enough about Shawn, he's my friend." I say. Mr. Peabody sighs. "What?" I ask annoyed.

"I don't know if I trust him Sherman. I know I've head about the surname Hellen before and not in a good way. And he doesn't look like a kid that can be trusted." He says worriedly.

I sigh obnoxiously. "Peabody, he's not a bad guy. He's a great guy who is fun to be around and who's helping me out and showing me how high school can be fun and not too stressful. I thought that you wanted me to make friends and have fun! Yet once I finally make a friend you say you don't trust him just by his looks and last name? You're so quick to judge!" I tell him and he glares at me. "Watch how you're talking to me young man!" He yells at me.

We stayed quiet the rest of the ride home. Once we got to the penthouse I went straight to my room and slammed the door. "Man, no one is on my side these last few days. Penny doubts me, Peabody is judging me and Shawn and on top of that now my science teacher is mad at me for not finishing my stupid homework!" I say remembering how I said I was going to finish my science homework this mourning but Shawn told me just to pass it in later like I did in French; seeing as I didn't do much in the last couple of days I agreed but my teacher took a freaking fit.

Since I haven't taken a shower yet I decided to try and rush to the bathroom without running into Mr. Peabody. I slowly opened my bedroom door and looked around; no sign of him so I sprinted into the bathroom and locked the door as quick as I could. I took my time in the shower and didn't come out for at least an hour. "I haven't eaten yet either." I say to myself annoyed. I get out of the washroom and decided to just screw it and head over to the kitchen. Sure enough Peabody was there but I just ignored him, got something to eat and started to head back to my room until he stopped me. "He's not a good influence on you Sherman from what I can tell." I roll my eyes and look at him. "It's only been a week dad."

"AND A HALF!" He says to me while a walk away. I sat at my desk with my leftover pizza and decided to message Shawn; I would've called Penny but I really didn't like our argument yesterday and I didn't want her to ask more questions.

**_(SHAWN)_**

_(SHERMAN)_

_Hey Shawn _

**_Sup man_**

_My dad is driving me insane! Sorry that he was being so rude when you guys met. _

**_No prob man I get that a lot _**

_That's kind of sad_

**_Looks don't worry about it. So how are things with you and Penny_**

_No better than me and my dad :(. She doubts me and thinks I'm changing to fast, is that normal? _

**_Totally man! All girls would do that to me before realizing that what they want is a bad boy._**

_How many girls have you dated exactly? _

**_Not important the point is that the plan is working :) _**

_I guess you're right :). Still a piss off though. _

**_What you up to tomorrow? _**

_Probably going to finish that science homework I didn't do, why?_

**_Let's hang out. Meet me at the mall tomorrow at 3. _**

I had to think about that for a second. I might be going into this a little too fast again. But then again it's just the mall what harm can it do. I messaged Shawn saying I'll see him there and ended the chat. "Well I might as well do my homework now since I won't be here tomorrow and I have an appointment on Sunday." I got out my stuff but as soon as I set it on my desk my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answer not even looking at the caller ID. "Hey." It's Penny. "I was thinking about calling you." I say honestly while heading over to my bed and sitting down. "Look Sherman, I want to apologize for yesterday. I should have more trust in you." She says and I can hear the guilt in her voice; I feel bad for getting mad at her now. "Its fine Penny, no worries." I say smiling. "I know it's because of Shawn that you're acting like this and so I know that this is going to stop soon." She says and my smile instantly drops. "What?" I ask her almost shocked. There's silence for a while before I hear her ask. "What do you mean what?"

"Are you seriously saying that Shawn is a bad guy too; jeez what is up with everyone today?!" I ask madly. "Oh come on Sherman you're not like this! You're better than this you don't hang out with guys like that!" Once she said that something inside me snapped. "Guys like what? Fun, confident, popular? Are you saying I can't be friends with people like that? That I can only be friends with people who are nerdy, who get bullied and stay hiding in the corner?" There's at least five minutes of silence before Penny silently says. "That's not what I meant…"

"Look I'm hanging out with Shawn tomorrow and no one is going to stop me." I say confidently. "Sherman wait…!" I here Penny say before I hung up and tossed the phone on my bed. I don't really know what just happened but it's almost like I got a new voice, like I was a new person. I've never spoken that confidently before not even to Penny; and I liked it. I've always been the one to follow the rules, be the goody two shoes and never speak out loud unless to give an answer in class. Even when puberty has hit; I may be less enthusiastic than how I was when I was seven but I always tried my best to please everyone around me.

But you know what; I'm done with that. I may have only been a week and a half but high school made me realizes something. I done letting people walk all over me, this time it's my turn to be independent. I'm not just going to change for Penny….

I'm doing it for me.

**A/N: Please don't follow Sherman's ways. Right now he's just a poor 14 year old kind of going through an emo stage (spoiler oops). Hope you liked this chapter. Ciao!**


End file.
